What Next?
by TheHoodedCrow
Summary: i dont know if any one else has written something like this i hope you enjoy! please rr.


Summary:  
It's down to the final two battles for the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Once the group defeats Naraku, Kagome says that she's going home for a few hours to gather some things to celebrate. But what happens, when she is no longer able to cross through the well?

Chapter One:

-_**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST**_-

She lay on her side looking at the glowing embers that used to be a fire. All around her, her friends were sleeping. Inuyasha, the lest likely to ever "truly" sleep, snored soundly. But yet his ears twitched at every sound that the surrounding area made.

Kagome reached down and pulled out the shards of the jewel that they had gathered, since they began this journey. There were only five shards left to get. The three that Naraku has and the two that Kouga has. She sighed and realized that getting the last of the shards are going to be a lot harder to get then the others, because Kagome knows that neither Kouga nor Naraku will part with their shards easily.

Kagome looked around and seen nothing but darkness as the night engulfed the sky. She sat up and held the jewel container to her chest and drew out on a sigh.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the remaining shards. I know Kouga and Naraku aren't going out without a fight. And I think that if one battle to the death won't kill you, I think that two battles to the death will surely kill you."

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm tougher then I look and you better believe that I'm taking them down. As long as we get the shards together again..."

"That's right." Miroku, the lecherous priest, said. "Kagome, if we all work together there is no doubt that we CAN'T win."

"I know..."

She laid back down and held her hand over her head. "In the morning, I'm going back."

"Going back? To your time Kagome?" Sango, the demon hunter, asked.

"Yes."

"Is that what you really want to do Kagome?" Iunyasha asked, his temper rising, they all could see it. He always kept in his anger, until he explodes, and that was often.

"_Inuyasha, do you really want me to stay that badly?_" Kagome asked herself as she watched his face for any emotions, but there was none.

Inuyasha was the type of person that showed no emotion at all, yet when he did, he showed a lot of it. He is also the type of person that is always rude and selfish, but also sweet and generous, but that was usually because he wanted something. But he wouldn't be human, if he didn't do that to his companions. Well, half human.

"Yes, it is." She said softly.

"Alright. I can't stop you. You're going to go any way." Inuyasha said, with out giving her a fight.

Even though her fights with Inuyasha, about her going back home, really didn't happen any more, she kind of missed them. After so long, she guessed that he just became bored with all the name calling and yelling at each other. Yeah, they were pointless, but she enjoyed them because it was hers and Inuyasha's thing. He didn't fight with any of the others the way he fought with her. "Inuyasha," Kagome called softly.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to come with me," She said softly.

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo all looked at her.

"To the well."

"Alright."

Its been awhile since they beat the Band Of Seven, and Kagome didn't know how much time she had left in this world, with all the friends that she made. They were like a close nit family from when they started.

Sango was like Kagome's older sister that she could look up to and be proud of. Shippo was like a second little brother that she could always play jokes on and would always joke back. Kirara was like their pet, though she was more like the family mascot. Miroku was like her older brother, that she would get annoyed because he's so lecherous. And Inuyasha, well she didn't really know what he is. But what she does know is that he's the head of the family.

-_**LATER THAT MORNING**_-

Kagome waved bye to her friends that stood just outside of Keade's hut on the edge of the village as she and Inuyasha were headed towards the well. She only told Sango, but she was sure that she was going to relay the message to every one else, but she didn't want Inuyasha to just walk her to the well, she intended to ask him to come with her.

Once she knew that they were all alone, she asked softly, "Inuyasha, how come you don't fight with me any more about going home?"

He was silent for a long while, clearly thinking about his answer. She waited patiently, as they walked around the fields that the villagers grow their crops in. "To be honest, I think that they were getting old and vexing. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. I was just wondering. I mean, we're down to the final two battles for the shards that we don't have, and I would think that you were more impatient to get them back, more then before."

"It's true, that I would like to get them back very badly, but I can't do it without you there."

"_Great, he still sees me as a shard detector._" Kagome thought. "_Maybe bringing him back isn't such a good idea..._"

Inuyasha looked at her face, and seen that it was starting to get blotchy. "Hmm, what's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"You look like you're about to cry, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing! I swear. Why do you always bug me about something when I say I'm fine?"

"Because normally something really is wrong when you say that."

"Well, this time, there isn't. Okay!"

Inuyasha stopped walking. Kagome walked a few more steps, until she noticed that he wasn't by her any more. He just stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Come on Inuyasha," She said, as if she were in a hurry.

"I'm not taking another step in that direction until you tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There is nothing wrong. I swear!"

"Horse shit! What's wrong Kagome?"

She threw her arms up in the air in a dramatic motion, disgusted. "_**GAH! YOU!**__ You're what's wrong!_"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, when you talk about the shared and needing me you make me feel unimportant. Just a puppet, of some sorts. A jewel detector, that's it. That's all it makes me feel like." A tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"Kagome, you're more then that, and you know it." He stepped closer to hug her. "Please stop crying." He hugged her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly too.

"You mean more then that," He said softly. "To me, Kagome."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She buried her face in his chest.

One hand stayed wrapped around her waist while the other one, went to hold, gently, her head to his chest. "I may not show it a lot of the time, but you do matter. To me and everyone else."

"Inuyasha,"

"Hmm?"

"Come home with me?" She asked in the softest vice.

"Sssssssssssshikon Sssssssssshardsssss. Give them to me. Hsssssssssssss" A voice said from the bushes.

"Who are you?"

"What does it matter when you are going to be dead in a matter of moments."

"I don't think so, who are you?"

"Genkai. Now. Give me the Sssshikon Ssssshardssss."

"Never! Iron reaver, soul stealer!"

Within a few seconds, the snake demon was dead.

"Why? I mean, why do you want me to come?"

"Because I don't know how much time we have left and I want to spend it with you. Please Inuyasha."

"Okay."

She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand. She started blushing, while walking. "_It's been a year now since this whole thing stated. How much time will I have left in this world, until I can never come back? No, you can't think about that! Think happy thoughts. Mhmm! What to do tonight? What can we do?_" Kagome thought as the well came into view. "_Dinner and a movie? Skating?_" Kagome had to laugh at that, trying to imagine Inuyasha in a pair of skates and, trying to balance himself. "_No. As funny as that is to imagine, that's not a good idea... Hmm... Yeh. That'll work. Ice cream and a movie._"

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked, as they stopped at the foot of the well.

"Mhmm," She nodded once and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They jumped into the well and disappeared from Inuyasha's time and into Kagome's.

They emerged from the well and Inuyasha put her down on the ground and started walking up the stairs. "Inuyasha, wait."

"What?"

"Gimme your Tetsusaiga. I promise nothing will happen to it."

He looked at her strangely, but decided to comply and give her the sword.

They walked into the house, Kagome called, "I'm home!" Kagome set the sword in the umbrella rack, and hoped no one would notice.

"Kagome?" Her mother called.

"Sis!" Sota shouted, as he seen her standing next to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha." Sota grinned at him.

"Hey lil' squirt. You been good for ya mom?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Inuyasha, go si-hit and relax in the living room and I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

Kagome went into the kitchen and seen her mother standing at the sink. "Mom,"

"Yes dear?"

"Well, we have almost every jewel shard back, but I don't know how much time I've got left with Inuyasha, so um, me and him were going to get out tonight."

"Alright, just be carefull and don't get into any trouble."

"Um, well you see, I meant that me and Inuyasha are going _out_ tonight. Like to a dancing club, maybe, but I don't think that Gramps has normal everyday modern people clothes and Dad's are out dated too,"

"Oh. Okay, how much will you need?"

"14,425 yen." _**A/N: 14,425 yen is equal to $ 125.01 US Dollars.**_

"_**14,425 YEN?!**__ Are you out of your mind?_"

"Please Mom. It's for an outfit for Inuyasha and the expenses for tonight."

"What's wrong with what he has on? All you have to do is give him a baseball cap."

"Mom, how many guys do you see around Tokyo that wear a _four hundred year old kimono?_"

"So, what do you want me to do about that?"

"Let me borrow 14,425 yen please!" Kagome nearly got down on her hands and knees to beg her mother. "I promise that I'll pay you back. Just please mom?"

"Alright. I'll let you borrow it, But tomorrow before you go back, were going to sit down and discuss a payment plan."

"Thank you mom!" Kagome gave her mother the biggest hug she could without actually jumping on top of her and hugging her. "Oh. By the way, I put his sword in the umbrella rack, make sure that no one messes with it."

"Sure thing."

-_**WALKING AROUND, AFTER BUYING A NEW OUTFIT FOR INUYASHA**_-

He felt strange wearing the clothes that Kagome bought for him. He was used to walking around barefoot and his roomy Robe of the Fire Rat. But he wouldn't complain because it was Kagome's wish for him to wear them. He was wearing something that Kagome called "_sneakers_", to protect his feet. Not so roomy black "_jeans_" that clung to his hips without being tied there. A tight "_muscle_" white shirt, and a maroon "_ short sleeved dress_" shirt. And to cover his ears, a black and maroon bandana. while in the store, after he was dressed, she came into the changing room and from her purse she pulled out a long black ribbon and tied his hair back.

Kagome looked at him and smiled.

He loved it when she smiled. She has one of the prettiest smiles that he's ever seen. He stopped walking, when she continued, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. He gently pushed his mouth against hers. At first she resisted, but then gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away, they were both gasping for air. "What was that for?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I have no idea."

"I could get used to that." She gasped. "_But I know that I can't._" She thought sadly, the expression showing on her face.

"What's wrong now?"

"I don't want you to go." She said as she started to cry.

"Go? Go where?"

"When all this business with the jewel shards is done. I won't really have a reason to come back. I mean, after all this is done, what's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know,"

"Kagome? Kagome, is that you?"

"_Great, the interrogation squad._" Kagome thought bitterly. Though, she loves her friends very much, sometimes, they just didn't know when to shut up, or leave things alone. Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "What ever they say, don't take it personally or too hard."

"Why? What are they going to say?"

"OH! It is you Kagome. How are you feeling?" Yuka asked, standing next to a tall and handsome male specimen.

"Hey, Yuka. Who's your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend, Tasaki Akemi."

"Oh, hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm Higurasgi Kagome. And this is...Taisho Inuyasha."

"Hey, you guys wanna double?"

"No, I mean, we'd love to, but we already have plans... and they were kind of _...private..._"

"Oh, hey. Totally got ya. See ya later Kagome." She winked at Kagome.

Once they were out of ear shot, Inuyasha asked, "Double? What did she mean? And what did you mean by private?"

"She meant, a double date. And as for the other thing, I just meant that I wanted to spend time with you. Alone."

"If you wanted time alone, all you had to do is say so, and you wouldn't have had to borrow that money from your mom."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, all you had to do was so say something. I know where there is some where quiet where no one would have found us..."

Kagome started to blush. "Oh." Up ahead, Kagome seen a store and said, "Wait right here. I'll be right back. Then we can go for that ice cream that I promised you."

"Okay." Inuyasha said a little dumbfounded.

-_**CONVIENCE STORE**_-

Kagome walked down the aisle looking at all the different choices. She picked up a small box, then another small box, and her head stared to spin because she didn't know what kind to get. She'd never seen him naked, and she has no clue what his size is.

It's not like she'd come out and ask him. That's a very personal matter. But so was her virginity. She just picked up a box of "original" and headed for the counter.

"Um, excuse me, but do you sell ear plugs?"

The girl that was sittin' behind the counter, was looking at a magazine, and chewing bubble gum.

"Excuse me?"

"No we don't." The girl said, without looking at her. "Is that all I can help you with today?"

"Erm...no. These." She slid the box onto the counter, red faced.

The other girl looked away from her magazine and looked at Kagome. Then she stated laughing. "Let me guess, your first time buying them?"

"N-no."

The girl laughed even harder. She rang Kagome in for her purchase and then bagged them.

"Um, do you know any where around here that I could buy ear plugs?"

"There's a store, down that way." The clerk said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, good luck with them and who ever they're for." The clerk snickered.

Kagome grumbled all the way back to Inuyasha.

"About time. I was just about to go looking for you." Inuyasha said a little irritated. People that walked by him, while he was leaning against the tree were really starting to get to him.

"Sorry. Do you mind if we make another quick stop before the ice cream?"

"Where to?"

"Just a store. I don't know the name of it. But it'll be worth it, believe me."

For some odd reason to Inuyasha, he suddenly got images in his mind of Kagome in a hadajuban, laying on a futon, just back from bathing, so her hair is still wet. One side of the hadajuban slipped off her peach colored breast, to reveal a pink pert nipple. He imagined her with her hand on her flat stomach, slowly inching towards her beast. Her eyes were closed, while she pinched her nipple between her fingers, "_...Inuyasha... Mmm..._" she called out softly.

The scent of his own arousal brought him back to reality. He moaned to himself and looked over at Kagome, who was oblivious to his uncomfortable sexual state. "Kagome," he called quietly.

"Yes?"

"Is there a bathroom some where near by?"

Kagome was impressed with Inuyasha, he asked if there was a bathroom instead of just going. She smiled up at him and then looked around. "Hmm..." she said, more to herself then him. "Ah. I see a store up here, that will definitely have what I'm looking for, and I'm sure that they have a bathroom also. Can you hold it till then?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so."

They walked in silence a little more, until Kagome said, "You know Inuyasha, I'm very proud of you."

"Why's that?"

"Because. You asked, and just didn't do."

"Well, this is a personal matter, I don't think that people here would want to see me... using the bathroom out in the open..."

Chapter Two:

-_**ICE CREAM SHOP JUST OUT SIDE THE PARK, 2007**_-

"What flavor do you want Inuyasha?"

"There's so many!"

Kagome laughed at him. "How about we start you with the basics." She turned to the girl behind the conter and said, "Two venilla please."

Once served, Kagome let them to a table and sat down. They ate in silence, until, that is, Inuyasha blurted out, "Mmm! Kaogme, this i-se kreem is good! What's in it?"

"I don't know. Cream, is all I know... and I think they put ice in it too."

She sat there silently, watching him lick the side of his ice cream. She crossed her legs and held them tightly together as she imagined him licking her with as much enthusiasm. She let out a low moan.

Then she suddenly remembered, that she hadn't confirmed her "**THING TO DO TONIGHT**" list for that night. They'd arleady gone out for ice cream, each they are both happily eating now. She thouht of places to go that they could be together. "_Movie?_" She thought. "_No. I don't think that he would be able to sit through that...But my original plan was ice cream and a moive..._"

Inuyasha stopped licking his ice cream, and watched as Kagome just stare off, obviously not in this world. Feeling his gaze, Kagome looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Hmm What?"

"What are you thinking?"

She smiled and said, "Lean towards me."

"Why?" He asked suspicously, but did so anyway.

She took a napkin and wipped the ice cream that was all around him mouth and on his nose. "There." She said, and smiled.

He leaned back and looked at Kagome. " What were you thinking about?"

Suddenly, she thought of music and dancing. "_OH MY GOD! THAT'S PERFECT!_" She thought, grining from ear to ear. To his question, she relied. "Just thinking about what to do after this."

"This isn't all that you had planed?"

"Nope. We're going to be out late."

"But won't your mom worry?"

"She knows that I am going to be out late, and she knows that I am with you and that I'll be safe."

"If you say so." Inuyasha said as he started to lick his, now, mostly melted ice cream.

Kagome, while continuing to eat her ice cream, looked through her purse. "_5,435.79 yen left._" She thought. _A/N: 5,435.79 yen is equal to $47.04 US Dollars._ "_Hmm... well that's alot to go dancing with...after all I didn't buy thoes earplugs for him for nothing... Then after that, we'll find someplace quiet. Oh. But we'll need a few things. A blanket, or two, a nightie..._"

She looked up towards the sky for a few moments, then, thought of a hot spring.

"_Oh, no. That place is even better...but it costs so much...He's carried me long distances before, and still had engery to battle..._" She looked over at him and smiled at that thought. She was about half way through her ice cream cone now, and Inuyasha had already finished, and was now waiting for her.

She stood up a few feet away from the table. After a moment, she looked over her shoulder, back at Inuyasha. He stood up and went to stand next to her.

-_**HOURS LATER, AT A HOT SPRING IN THE NEARBY MOUNTAINS**_-

He sat on the edge of the floor, just outside _their_ room. He looked up at the sky. He sniffed the air. "_Storm clouds._" He thought. Kagome was still in the spring. He left a little bit ago, telling Kagome that he was getting a headache from the water. But the truth was, He just wanted to go to sleep.

The ice cream, and then him having to carry her here, it tired him out. But he didn't want to say that to Kagome because she seemed way too happy to be there. With him.

It's been about a year now, since they met. When he thought she was Kikyou, and tried killing her. He never believed that he could love again, after Kikyou had betray him and pinned him to that tree. But then Kagome came along and changed his world.

And instead of telling her how he feels, he just puts up a facaid. The last couple of months, he had found, in his sleep, his dreams would wander towards her, and even times when he was awoke. And often he awake to a painful erection.

"_Why did she want to come here any way? I mean, it's not like that she couldn't have a hot bath at home._" He asked himself.

His ears twitched at the sound of rustling clothes. He looked into the room and seen Kagome getting into bed. "Kagome? When did you get back? I didn't even see you pass me."

"I came the back way."

"_If she wanted to go to bed, then why didn't she have me take her back to her house?_" He thought to himself. "_Why come all the way here...Oh dear Kami! No... she couldn't mean..._"

"Inuyaha," She called softly. "Inuyasha, come lay with me."

He just sat there, looking at her, trying to think of reasons for them being there, together...alone... But none came to mind.

"_Dear kami...help me..._" He thought as he stood up, moments later and shut the door. He could smell her arousal slowly building. He laid down on the other futon and put his arms behind his head. She snuggled against his side and laid her head on his bare chest. Having her this close to him, her arousal filling his senstive nose and his drifting mind, this wasn't good for his body. Knowing himself to well, he peecked down, and sure enough, it was stiring.

She leaned up and kissed his jaw bone. He pushed her onto her back, leaned over her and kissed her gently. He ran his fingers through her hair. Taking his mind back to the images of her touching herself. He broke the kiss and untied the knot that held her robes together.

He ran his claws down her breast plate, barely touching her, making her shiver from the sensation. He pushed the silky material away and seen a beautiful, full breast, with her perfect pink nipple.

He moaned the same time that she whispered his name. He slowly brought his hand up to cup her breast. He rubed his fingers over her nipple, making it harden even more. He squeezed her breast, making her nipple "pop". He leaned down and took her into his mouth.

She gasped his name and arched her back. He flicked his tongue around her nipple. With his K-9 teeth, he lightly touched her nipple, then slightly bit down. Making her moan and arch her back even more. He then turned his attention to the forgotten nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was still wearing the boxers that she bought him with the new outfit. She took in the site that was his chest and stomach. He wasn't all that buff, but he wasn't scrawny either. She put her hands on his chest and slowly moved them down. "How do they feel?" Kagome asked in a small voice.

He picked his head up and looked at her.

"Your boxers. How do they feel?"

"Confining?"

"Stand for me."

"What?"

"Stand. As in like, get up."

"Am I hurting you?"

She smiled. "No."

He stood up and watched as she slowly stood too. His eyes slowly took in her body. All of her feminine curves. Her mounds. Every single sexual assest of her body. She has the perfect hour-glass shape. She shimmmed out of her robe and tossed it on the floor. She stood in front of Inuyasha with nothing but what she calls a "thong". She took a step towards him and leaned up.

Her lips just touched his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tipy toes. He wrapped one arm arond her waist and the other one went to cup her plump ass cheeks. He pulled her closer, and gasped at the feel of his hardened length against her hot damp pussy. She moaned not wanting to break their contact, but her lips demanded that she taste him. She started to knelt down. Just as she noticed that he was following, she said, "No. Keep standing."

Kneling, she reached up and touched his chest. Slowly she brought her hands down his chest and stomach, to stop at his waistband. She slipped her fingers just inside and slowly pulled them down. Inuyasha put a hand on hers to stop her. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Just relax Inuyasha, I know what I'm doing." She said, then added to herself, "_I know what I'm doing, just not well. I just hope he doesn't have any complants._"

Once he wasn't confined anymore, Inuyasha's erection sprang to life. She pulled them down completely, then slowly came eye level to his erection. She gently pressed her lips to his head.

She wrapped her fingers around his penis and slowly started stoking him. She licked off the pre-cum that had escaped.

"K-Kag-ome..." He moaned.

After a few strokes she started pumping him faster, and taking him in deeper.

Inuyasha wasn't sure at what to do. With the very few girls that he's been with, not inclueding Kikyou because she was never sexual with him, they never touched him like this. Never given him this kind of pleasure. And it felt so damned amazing. Inuyasha was loving every second of this, and began to stroke Kagome's head trying to encourage her to keep going.

His breathing had gotten deeper, and his eyes rolled back in his head. The sensations coursing through his body, made him feel almost electric as they got stronger. "Mmm yeah, that feels so good, Kagome." He groaned, as he put his head back.

She could feel that his climax was fast approaching, and she wanted to make sure it was a strong one. She licked up one side of it and down the other, and ran her tongue in circular motions around the top and down the middle of his hard shaft. She wanted to really send him up the wall, and began to massage his balls with her other hand. This caused Inuyasha to go nuts, he curled his toes and began to breath a lot faster.

"Oh Kami Kagome, don't stop! Please don't stop. It feels so good!" He moaned. He could feel pressure starting to gather at the base of his shaft, he knew that he was going to explode at any moment.

"Kagome, I'm going to come!" Inuyasha cried out.

She relaxed the muscles in her throat, in preparation to recieve his seed. She wanted to be able to swallow every drop that came out.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha came, releasing everything into Kagome's mouth. She swallowed it without hesitation, and licked whatever was left from his head before looking up at him with all the love in her eyes.

She stood up and kissed him. When she pulled away and said, "Lay back down."

Kagome disappeared into the other room. Inuyasha did as she said and laid back on the futon, with his arms behind his head, with a smug expression on his face. Then he felt sad. The girls that he's been with, for some reason or another, wanted to sleep after he had come. He didn't want the fun to end.

Quickly, he thought of Kagome sucking on him again, stoking him faster and harder. But he wasn't able to get hard again.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called.

She returned in her womanly glow. He took a deep breath as he seen her in all of her naked glory. She held a small foil package in her hand. She opened it, and dropped it on her clothes, helding what ever was in side, in her hand.

"_She doesn't want to go to sleep?_" He thought to himself, "_She continues to amaze me._" He then asked her, "Kagome, what is that?"

"It's a condom." She smiled and knelt beside him and stuck her finger in it, and pulled on it alittle.

"What's a kon-dom?"

She laughed. "No. "C" condom. It's to protect us."

"Protect us? Where's the danger coming from? And are you sure that that small thing can protect us?"

She laughed again. "No, not that kind of protection. This it to keep me from becoming pregnant."

A sad look crossed his face. She leaned down and kissed him. "Maybe in a few years, but right now I'm not ready to have childern."

"You'd really want a family with me?" He asked, truely puzzled by her statement.

She smiled at him and kissed him again. "Yes." She rolled the condom on, and listened while he moaned from the pleasure. She strattled him and slowly eased herself down on him. She winced for a few seconds, because he was bigger then she thought at first.

Inuyasha moaned as she eased herself down on him. "Kami Kagome! You're so tight!" He moaned.

"**ARIGATO KAMI**! I got the right size! He's a fucking monster!" She thouht as she slowly started to ride him.

After a few minutes, he pushed her on her back and pushed into her a little harder and faster. She gasped, so he slowed his pace. "No. No. That was fine." She said in a low voice.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled, and said, "Don't worry, you won't."

"Okay...if you say so." He picked up his pace again, and became harder and faster with every thrust.

She arched her back, tilted her head back, and cried out. "Ohm my god! Inuyasha, you feel so good!"

After a few more strokes, "Kagome...can we..." Inuyasha asked in a shy tone.

"What?"

"Poisions..."

She smiled and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "Yes." She panted when they broke the kiss.

He slowly pulled out of her and knelt watching her move. More specifically, he watched as her butt wiggled when she got onto her hands and knees. And he smiled. He poisioned the tip of his erecetion to her lips and waited a few seconds then thrusted into her. She gasped at the roughness but it soon turned into moans of pleasure.

He could sense that she was almost at the edge. He grabbed her hips and thrusted harder. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "Mmmm...Inuyasha, you feel so good!" Kagome moaned. After a few hard thrusts, Kagome cried out, "Oh god! Inuyasha! I'm coming!"

Once her climax hit her, that triggered his. With one last hard thrust, he grunted as his climax traveled through his entire body. Once their climaxes subsided, they feel back onto the futons, their breathing was the olny sound in the room.

Inuyasha slowly pulled out of her, and grabbed the blanket that had gotten ruffled at the end of the futon, and pulled it up to cover them. He laid on his back, while she cuddled against his side, and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her, and put the other one behind his head.

He listened as the rain hit the roof and the ground. It sure was peacful here. It almost seemed like they were in his time, instead of hers. His ear twished at the whisper of his name.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Mm?"

"Will it be strange when we go back?"

"Back where?"

"Your time."

"No." He looked down at the top of her head. "How do you mean, strange?"

"Strange, like...advioding eye contact, touching... talking to one another..."

"No. I won't let it."

She was silent for a long while then she called him again. "Inuyasha,"

"Mm?" He asked in a sleepy state.

"Have you ever thought about what's going to happen once we kill Naraku?"

"Yes. I always think about that."

"No, I don't mean about what you're going to do about the jewel."

"I know what you were talking about. But I wasn't talking about the jewel."

"Oh." She leaned up and kissed his jaw bone. Then settled her head on his chest again.

-_**TWO DAYS LATER, SENGOKU-JIDAI, 1537**_-

Inuyasha carried her backpack on one sholder, while she carried shopping bags of things that she had brought for her friends, and a few extra exceptions.

They entered Kaede's hut and seen Kaede, Shippo, Myoga, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. "Kagome," Kaede said, "Ye seem different child, has something happened to ye?"

Kagome blushed. "No. I'm just really happy today."

Miroku looked from Kagome to Inuyasha, to Kagome and then back. He smiled and shook his head. "_This is quite surprising._" Miroku thought to himslef. "_He's actually done it._"

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga jumped onto Inuyasha and started to feed, but was smushed by Inuyasha's hand and floated to the ground. "How rude."

"I guess congradulations is in order, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Inuyasha eyed him suspiously, "What are you talking about, Monk?"

"You know." Was all he said.

Inuyasha sat down on the edge of the floor, mumbling to himself about stupid monks that don't mind their business.

"Gather 'round. I've come baring gifts." Kagome said cheerfully. She reached in her bag and pulled out the only wrapped gift, and set it in front of her.

"Kagome, who's that for?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Sorry Shippo, but it's not for you."

"Well, what is it?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that." She smiled as she pulled out a giant box of crayons, a few coloring books and a pad of blank white paper. "Here ya go, Shippo."

"Oh, _WOW!_ Thank you Kagome!" He said, as he took his presents from her in sheer joy.

"Miroku," Kagome called.

"Oooh, I wounder what it could be... Oolong tea... thoes special 'magazines'...oolong tea..."

Kagome laughed and was carefull to take out his present.

"Black robes?" Miroku asked, as he was about to open it.

"DON'T!" Kagome said. "Don't open it just yet. Open it when you're alone. There is something in there, that some should not see."

"A-al-right."

Kagome took out a few books and gave them to Kaede. "I'm sorry, I couldn't think of what to get you."

"Ne. It's alright child. Ye didn't have to, but I am glad that ye thought of me."

Kagome smiled, then turned to the last bag. "Sango."

"Hai."

She reached into the bag and was careful to take out her present as well. White wedding robes. "Kagome?" Sango asked, very quizical.

"Once you see what it is, you'll understand. But don't open it now. There is something in there, that some should not see. I also have something to show you later."

"Alright."

Kagome stuffed the empty bags in her back pack, along with the wrapped package.

"Now that that is done," Inuyasha said, his eyes closed. "Rest up, we're leaving at dusk."

"OH! I almost forget." Kagome dug into her bag and pulled out a medium sized bag of some greenish brown stuff and some cat treats. She handed them to Sango. "Don't let her get into this, unless you give it to her."

Sango asked, "What is it?" She sniffed it, then said, "Ah, right. Gotcha."

Chapter three:

-_**THE NEXT NIGHT**_-

"Psst, Sango." Kagome whispered. "Psst, Sango."

Sango turned to her see her friend hiding behind a tree. "Kagome?"

Kagome waved her hand to tell her to come here.

Sango picked Kirara off her lap and gently set her down on the ground, and went over to Kagome. Kagome grabbed her hand and pulled Sango away from the camp fire.

"Ka-Kagome, where are we going?"

"Just shush and follow me."

Kagome pulled her away from the males and to the hot spring nearby. There, on a bolder was spread out a white dressing robes for a wedding gown.

"Kagome?" Sango asked suspiously.

"Take off your clothes. I want you to try something on."

"What?"

"Come on Sango, you'll like it," Kagome winked at her. "And so will Miroku."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Sango blushed. Kagome held up a pair of panties. "Kagome, what God's name is that?"

"It's called a thong." Kagome seen the look that Sango gave her and it made her want to burst out laughing. "Just please trust me on this."

"Alright." Uncertainity in her voice. Once she was naked, Kagome handed her the thong.

"This part is the front," Kagome pointed to the part that had more fabric. "And this is the back."

"It looks very uncomfortable, Kagome."

"I know, but believe me, once Miroku sees it, you won't be waering it for long. Put them on. I know this, because he wouldn't be able to resist."

Sango complied and put the thong on. Then Kagome held up what she called a 'bra' that matched the 'thong'.

"Hold up your arms like this." Kagome showed her by holding her arms up like a zombie. Sango did as she was told and help up too. Kagome put the bra on and pushed it back towards Sango, then went to the back of Sango to fasten the hooks.

"Kagome, this is really embarassing."

"You can put your arms down now. just relax...Sango, there. "

"Kagome look at me. I'm not cut out to wear this kind of thing."

"Yes you are. With the right moves you could bring any male to their knees."

Kagome held up yet another piece of clothing, that matched the '_bra_' and '_thong_'.

"Kagome..."

"It's the last one, I promise. But believe me. It'll work." She gave it to Sango, who just held it.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's tiring to be on alret all the time, sometimes you just have to relax and let go."

Unbeknownst to them just above them, atop of the waterfall, sitting on a rock, watching them was Kouga.

Momenst later he couldn't take it any more, he was so sexually frustrated, that he jumped down, and pounced on Kagome, knocking her down to the ground.

Her scream was heard throughout the forest. Moments later, Inuyasha and Miroku were on scene, ready to fight.

Miroku seen Kouga on Kagome, dry humping her, then seen Sango, bug-eyed, looking at him. She screamed and hid behind a rock.

Inuyasha walked over to Kouga and Kagome and kicked him off her. "What the fuck to you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked Kouga.

"What the fuck was that for?! Muttface."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, ready to fight more then ever, especially this annoying bastard. "Mangy wolf!"

"Dog breath!"

"We gunna keep calling each other names, or fight?"

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" He pushed Kagome away, out of danger. "Stay back Kagome." He took his stance.

Inuyasha took his fighting stance too. Trying to decide what kind of move to make. While thinking, he seen that Kagome was standing in the way.

"Kagome, get out of the way!"

"Hai."

Kouga looked back at Kagome and thought, "_What's the matter with her? She knows that we're going to fight, but doesn't move at my warning. But does when muttface tells her to?_"

"Kagome!" Sango called, as she came from her hiding place, fully dressed in her demon hunter outfit.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Kouga collided with each other. "_This is the final battle with Kouga... Inuyasha, please don't kill him..._" Kagome thought.

"YOU WORTHLESS SCRAWNY DOG!" Kouga yelled as he charged Inuyasha. "What did you do to _MY_ KAGOME?!"

"KEH! LIKE SHE'D EVER BE YOURS!" They collided.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He punched Inuyasha in the dead center of his face, while Inuyasha hit his cheek.

"I DID NOTHING TO HER!" Inuyasha lunged for Kouga.

Kouga dodged the attack and continued with his own.

Kagome watched on as the two collided with one another, hoping that niether of them would go as far as to kill the other.

Feeling helpless, Kagome burried her face in Sango's shoulder. She just wanted to stop the fight and plainly ask Kouga to give them the shards. But she knew that, even though he claimed to be madly in love with her, that he'd never give them the shards.

"KEEEEEHYAAAAAHH!!" She heard Kouga yell.

"Stupid wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked as she seen Inuyasha stood over Kouga's lifeless body. "No!" She gasped.

He bent down to retrieve the shards when suddenly, he went flying back.

"STUPID MUTT! Make sure that your opponent is _dead first_!" Kouga said as he got up.

Inuyasha tuened his head a little to the side, not taking his eyes off Kouga, and spit out the blood that had gotten into his mouth. Inuyasha was staring to feel weak, and he knew that Kouga had to be feeling it too, with the amount of energy that they both put into fights with each other.

If only he could use the Backlash Wave, he could be done with Kouga in a matter of seconds. But he knew that Kagome would never forgive him if he did.

Kouga lunged for him again, Inuyasha blocked the attack. His fist colliding with Kouga's side.

Kouga coughed up blood.

"_A few more hits like that, and I'll be able to take him down._" Inuyasha thought.

The wolf jumped back, trying to recuperate from the last attack.

"_Either I'm getting slower, or the mutt's getting faster._" Kouga thought "_I don't think that I can last much longer. That last attack really did some damage to me. I've got to beat him!_"

Inuyasha lunged for him and punhced him in his gut. Kouga jumped away, but suddenly he didn't see Inuyasha anymore. "_Where'd that bastard go..._" Kouga looked all around. He looked behind him and seen him closing in and fast. He jumped out of the way. But not before Inuyasha laid a few more puches to his back, where his kidneys were.

Kouga feel to his kness, panting for air, then collapsed, not able to move.

Inuyasha feel to his knees, breathless, but he knew that Kouga wasn't going to be able to move for awhile. With the amount of weight and power he held in the last few punchs. Inuyasha stood up and slowly walked over to Kouga. He reached down and pulled out the shards that were in his legs. "Thanks." Inuyasha said, then slowly made his way over to Kagome before collapsing. The last thing that he heard was Kagome screaming his name.

-_**FINAL BATTLE WITH NARAKU, A FEW DAYS AFTER THE FIGHT WITH KOUGA**_-

From the edge of the forest, he held Kagome on his back and sniffed the air. Then he statred to growl deep in his throat.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Naraku."

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yes! I'd recognize that stench anywhere. But the question is, where is he?"

Kagome gasped and said, "Inuyasha! Up above!"

Everyone look above them and seen Kagura as she jumped from her fether. "My my. If it isn't Inuyasha and his little friends."

"Inuyasha, I sense the jewel shards going deeper into the cave."

"Right!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you and Kagome go on ahead, Sango and I will take care of Kagura."

"Are you sure Miroku?"

Miroku and Sango nodded.

"Alright! Kagome, you ready?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha ran toward the cave enterance to find Naraku.

"_Naraku,_" Inuyasha thought, "_Where are you? Where the hell did you get it._"

"Ah. Inuyasha, how nice it is to see you." An icky dark and twisted voice said.

"_**Naraku! PREPARE TO DIE!**_"

Kagome climbed off his back and hid hehind a bolder, but was able to still see what was going on.

Inuyasha unshelthed Tetsusaiga and got into his fighting stance.

"Why Inuyasha, shouldn't you be out looking for Kikyo? Or how about helping your friends with Kagura."

"Screw you, you bastard! I came here to fight with you!"

Inuyasha's blade turned red so it could break throught his barrier. Inuyasha lunged for Naraku, however, Naraku put up is barrier, but was soon broken by, Tetsusaiga.

Naraku's body was blown to bits, but shortly after, he regenerated himself and stood before Inuyasha, without his barrier.

-_**JUST OUTSIDE THE CAVE**_-

Kagura raised her fan, and called out, "DANCE OF BLADES!" Sharp cresent like beams came from nowhere and raced towards Miroku and Sango.

Miroku and Sango jumped out of the way. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu.

Not seeing it coming, Kagura let out another cry, "DANCE OF BLADES!" Just as she released her second attack, she was knocked down to the ground.

Not long after, they seen Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kagura!" Kouga yelled as he seen her. Kouga looked around and said, "Yo, Miroku, where's Kagome?"

"With Inuyasha. They're in the cave."

"_**HE TOOK HER INTO THE FACE OF DANCER!? SUPID MUTT!!**_" Kouga, ran towards the cave entrance, but Kagura stopped him with her Dance of Blades.

He easily dodged them, and yelled back to Ginta and Hakkaku, "Stay here!"

He dashed into the cave and went searching for Kagome, Inuyasha and Naraku. Sortly after he entered the cave, he heard Kagome's voice scream Inuyasha's name. And then he thought, "_Stupid Mutt's gunna get himself killed if he keep's trying to fight a demon's battle!_"

Soon he came up behind Kagome, and then seen Inuyasha laying on the ground nearly concious.

"Damn stupid mutt!" Kouga yelled, "You just gunna lay there?!"

Kagome turned around to see Kouga. "Kouga!" she gasped.

"And the wolf arrives." Naraku says.

"**SHUT UP YOU DAMN BASTARD!**" Kouga yelled at Naraku.

Inuyasha slowly got to his feet. After a few seconds, he lost his balance and slowly sliped to his knees.

Kouga sniffed the air, sensing something wrong with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" He called. But there was no answer.

Kagome looked over to Kouga and then slowly asked, "What? Kouga, what is it?"

"The mutt...he ...smells different."

Kagome looked over to Iunyasha, where he pulsated. She gasped, "Oh god... No..." She started to run to him, but as soon as she started, she stopped.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"He can't... He just can't..."

"Kagome..." Kouga called.

"INUYASHA!..."

Inuyasha stood up, the air seemed to fluctuate around him. The human side battling against the demon side. He flexed his claws, and growled deep in his throat. "Okay, Naraku. Now, let's play..." He said in a deeper voice.

"Inu...Inu... Kagome... let's go..." Kouga grabbed her arm and pulled on her.

"No! No Kouga, I can't leave!"

Kouga picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and started running. "I'm sorry Kagome, but this is the only way..."

"NOOOOO! INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kagome screamed as the cave started to crumble as Iunyasha and Naraku clashed.

He set her down outside. She started to run for the cave again, but Kouga and Miroku stopped her.

"Kouga, what's going on in there?" Miroku asked.

Kouga looked around, and seen that Kagura had left. "Inuyasha...he turned into someing that wasn't normal."

"Did he have Tetsusaiga?"

"No... Not that I seen. Why?"

"SHIT!" Miroku said, then turned to Sango. She nodded and then watched as he headed into the cave.

"MONK! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!"

"Kouga, it's alright, I'm sure that Miro-"

Miroku came running out of the cave yelling, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! **EVERYONE DOWN!**"

Then suddenly there was an explation. Kouga sheltered Kagome.

Moments later, there was a figure standing at the entrance to the cave.

Once the air was clear, they seen that it was Naraku.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! _INUUUUUUYASSSSSSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_" Kagome cried.

He took a few steped then fell to the ground.

Coughing, and still in his demon form, Inuyasha slowly made his way out of the cave.

Kagome leaped out of Kouga's arms and took a step towards him, but stoped. "Inu... Inuyasha." She started running towards him. "INUYASHA!" She ran up to him and gripping his hiori in her hands. Tears stained her face, and new ones begun to fall.

Gripping her by the arms, he dug his claws into her, drawing blood.

Kouga was about to pounce on Inuyasha for hurting Kagome, but Miroku held out his staff, across his chest to stop him, and said, "Don't. She's the only one that can get him to come back. He would never really hurt the one's he loves intentionally. Just wait."

Naraku reached out and grabbed his ancle. Inuyasha pushed her to the ground and took Naraku's sword and stuck vericallt into his neck, killing him instantly.

"Inuyasha... Please, come back to us..."

They all watched on as he battled himself for control.

"Miroku." Sango called. "Tetsusaiga!"

"Right!" Miroku ran into the cave to find Inuyasha's sword, once found, he came running out and gave it to Kagome.

She held onto it, as she approached Inuyasha slowly. "Inuyasha..." She called softly.

Slowly giving into his body, he stopped fighting.

Kagome still slowly approached him. Once she was in his grap, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

A few seconds later, she stiffened and gasped as her face became red with rage and embarassment. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku stared on, gawking at the sight that just unfolded before them.

The next thing they knew, Kagome's voice rang throught the forest, as she screamed "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! _SIT_! _**SIT!**_"

Chapter four:

-_**LATER THAT NIGHT IN KAEDE'S HUT**_-

Inuyasha was laying on his back, sleeping. Kagome was leaning against the wall a few feet away. She looked over at him with a sad look.

Sango, Miroku and Kirara weren't there, they were off doing other things. Lady Kaede was out tending to her patients. Shippo was sitting in the corner, coloring.

She wanted to just crawl right next to him and lay down with him. She looked over at Shippo again and then quietly called him. "Shippo,"

He looked up at the sound of his named being called and looked at Kagome.

"Why don't you go play with the village children."

"But, Kagome..." He stoped as he seen the pleading in her eyes. "Alright."

Once Shippo was gone, Kagome moved towards Inuyasha and brush the hair out of his face like a loving mother. She looked down at him, her face showing all the sadness that she was feeling. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

She thinks that he's sleeping, but infact that he wasn't. He's too aware of her presence to actually go to sleep.

Since she bandaged his wounds earlier that morning, he's laid in the same spot, not moving a muscle. All day, all he wanted to do was think of her. But he knew that if he did, bad things would have happened. Not necessarially bad, but not good for his condition.

She slowly moved over to his side, her smell growing stronger as she moved closer. She laid down next to him, put her head on his chest and her arm over his stomach.

His arm pinned between his side and her front, it was just to easy to touch her. So instead, he put his other on hers, making her go stiff.

He smiled.

"You're awake," She whispered.

"I haven't gone to sleep."

She looked up at him. "You haven't?"

"No, I was afraid that if I did, things would have stirred down south..."

"But why are you worr...ied... a...oh..."

He tried to laugh, but the pain was too much. But he knew that the pain would soon go away. He turned to his side and looked down at her. "Kagome..."

"In...u..." She blushed and turned her head down so that he wouldn't see. She mummbled what she wanted to say, and he didn't catch it.

"Kagome, what is it?"

"I...I...want...to..." She tried to say, still blushing, then just blurted out, "I want to spend the night in your arms...alone..."

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

-_**-A FEW DAYS LATER, COMING BACK FROM CELEBRATING**_-

Kagome and Sango helped get the boys into the hut. However, Kagome was the only one that was sober.

"Hey, hey, Kagome... just let me go... I can walk..." Inuyasha nearly shouted, leaning against her for support.

"I don't think that you can... We're almost there any how..."

She set him on the edge of the floor, and then helped Sango with Miroku, which neither of them were in any better shape then Inuyasha was.

Once Kagome was in arms reach, again, Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. She landed between his legs. "Kagome, you smell so good!"

"Inu... Inuyasha not now..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, when she tried to get up and held her there. He pressed his middle finger into her panties, and rubbed her, causing her to moan softly. He leaned his head forward and kissed her shoulder.

"Inuyasha... stop... not now... Mmm.." She then, suddenly felt his erection pushing into her back. Mentally, she groaned, not really in the mood. But with the force that Inuyasha was holding her with, she couldn't stop him. She leaned her head back and whipsered, "Lets go some where private..."

Letting her go, they stood up and left the hut. Outside, His eyes darted from left to right, not seeing any thing, or any one. Then he grabbed her and pulled her close. His hand, slowly but steadily moved to cup her butt, pulling her even closer.

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her. "Inuyasha...this isn't private..."

"Private enough for me."

"Inuyasha, this isn't private." she grabbed his hand, pulled away from him and started walking in the direction of the well.

After a few long moments, he scooped her up into his arms and started jogging in the same direction. Once out in the open, where there was not likely to be any one around, Inuyasha set her down, then pulled her close again. He took her mouth hungerily and wrapped his arms around her.

-_**LATER, EARLY THE NEXT MORNING**_-

Kagome took a piece of paper from Shippo's book and wrote a note on it, then placed it next to Inuyasha. She picked up her bag and quietly left the hut.

-_**TOKYO JAPAN, 2007**_-

She climbed out of the well and droped her bag on the ground. She sat on the steps and rested her face in her hands. She felt a little queezy. She felt her head for signs of fever, but there were none. She slowly made her way to the house and up the stairs.

Just as she was going into her room, her mother was coming out of her's, which, Kagome knew, that she never really does that. "Kagome? Why are you coming in so late?"

"I came home to get a few things. But I'm not getting them untill later."

"Why didn't you stay there? Untill morning I mean."

"Didn't feel like it." Kagome simply stated.

Concerned for her daughter, though she knew that Kagome was strong, she got the feeling that something wasn't right with Kagome. "Did you and Inuyasha have another fight?"

Kagome was quiet for a long momnet, then stated, "No."

"Kago-"

"I'm going to bed. Good night." She said as she shut her door. She stripped of her clothes, too tired to care to put on her pajamas and crashed onto her bed.

Thinking back to a few hours ago, Kagome turned onto her side and looked out her window.

She knew that Inuyasha would never intentionally hurt her, but she didn't know what he would have done to her if she had refused him in his drunken state. She didn't want to go as far thinking that he would have tried to rape her. So instead of fighting him, she just gave him what he wanted. Right?

Then why did she leave right after he fell asleep, after they had gone back to the village? Certainly, she wasn't scared of him and what he might try next time. Was she?

She curled up into a ball, holding her knees to her chest as a tear slowly rolled out of her eye.

She didn't hate him. No. She could never. By all that was holy to her, she loved him. She couldn't even see the next day with out him, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. But the only thing was, she didn't know how he felt.

She thought back to that time when he held her close and told her that she was more then a shard detecter to him. She wanted to believe him. But the question isn't; What he thinks of her. The real question is: Does he love her.

-_**LATER, THAT MORNING**_-

Kagome felt really sick so she didn't get out of bed till around noon. And by then, the house and shrine was booming with busy people. Feeling really groggy, Kagome made her way down stairs to the kitchen and managed to get a bowl of cereal.

That's when her grandfather came in. "Kagome?! You're awake!"

Grumpily she said. " Yea..."

"Kagome," He eyed her suspiciously. "Is there something wrong?"

She glared at him with a death stare, "No. Now leave me alone." She sat at the table and ate quietly.

Later, after she was showered and dressed, Kagome went out to that courtyard and sat by the Sacred God Tree. Only half aware that her grandfather was watching her, while he was sweeping the grounds. All she really wanted was to be left alone, to her thoughts and not have any one bother her.

The only place that she could think of, was the feudal era, that is if Inuyasha doesn't pick up on her scent, or is spoted by one of the others. She stood up and faced the tree. Looking at it now, you can barely see the mark where Inuyasha was pinned nearly five hundred years before.

She reached up and touched it, instantly feeling connected with him. A cold breeze chilled her to the bone, and then she felt nothing. She brought her hand down, and hugged herself. Thinking of Inuyasha, she turned to look at the well, then the cold wind blew again, this time, stronger.

"_Inuyasha..._" She thought as she slowly made her way to the well, then, started going faster, until she reached it, opened the door and jumped in. But this time, she didn't see the blue light that she always seen, when passing through. She climed out and tried again. Still, no blue light. She knelt down in the well and started to cry.

She couldn't get through. She pounded her fist against the dirt and whispered Inuyasha's name, then called him a little louder, and didn't stop calling him untill she screamed his name. She laid down in the well and curled into her ball, sobing.

Moments later, she seen her grandfather at the opening of the well, looking down at her. "Kagome, are you alright?" There was nothing but crying and sobs in reply.

"Kagome..."

She said his name again, only to choaking it out in tears.

A short while later, she seen her mother standing at the top of the well, looking down at her, a sad look on her face. It wasn't untill a few hours later, when Souta was home from school, that she emmerged from the mini shrine, blood shot eyes and covered in dirt.

She ran into the house and barricaded herself in her room, not saying a word to any one.

-_**THREE WEEKS LATER, A FEW DAYS BEFORE HER BIRTHDAY**_-

She was walking home from school with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. Though only one part of her brain was paying attention to the conversation. The other half was thinking about Inuyasha.

"Hello, earth to Kagome..." Eri said, looking over at Kagome.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about some thing."

"We asked you what you were doing for your birthday."

"Oh, um... I don't know."

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka looked at each other and then giggled, shouted; "SHOPPING SPREE!"

"Shopping spree?"

The three of them giggled again, and then Yuka said, "Never mind."

"Hey! Let's go to WacDonalds, to ...celebrate!" Ayumi said.

"Celebrate? What on earth are you three talking about?" Kagome asked, very confused.

"Your Birthday, silly!"

They all laughed at Kagome's inablity to keep up with their conversation.

Kagome just stared at them, and they laughed even harder.

Kagome notice a store coming up, and perked up, as if she'd forgotten something. "Ok, I'll meet you guys there! I just remembered some thing that I need to get for my mother!"

She ran a head and into to the store. There she looked at all the different E.P.T.'s Her head started spinning, because, just a few weeks ago, she was in this same store, buying condoms for the first time. Luckily it's not the same cashier.

She just grabbed a box and headed for the check out, She paid the man, who to her, seemed a little snobish towards her. She felt like she was being looked down upon as if he was disgusted by her.Then she left, heading towards the WacDonalds that she and her friends go to all the time after school.

After ordering only a milk shake, because that's all she could afford, she sat down with her friends who had already gotten their food before she arrived.

"Kagome," Ayumi called from one side of the table. Kagome looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "Where is this two timer, that you're with? How come we never see him?"

Kagome looked sad for a moment, then said, "He goes to a different school...He lives in Chiba."

"_CHIBA_?" They all said shocked. "How on earth did you meet the guy?"

"Family friend. Can we not talk about him right now..."

They all looked at her. "Has it really gotten that bad Kagome?" Eri asked.

"I said can we not talk about it right now."

"I think you should dump him, Kagome, he's not good for you if he's cheating."

"Just shut up for once!" Kagome nearly screamed, then started to cry.

Every one in the eating area was looking at Kagome now. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were staring at her in shock.

Kagome stood up and grabbed her things. "I have to go." And with that she left.

She rushed home and locked her self in the bathroom. She took the test out of her bag and opened it, and read the directions. Only to find that she had to pee on it, she waited for her blatter to start working. Only she got fed up with waiting a few minutes later, that she put her bag in her room and went into the kitchen.

She turned on the water and filled a glass and drank it. Refilling the glass and drinking a few more a few times. Her mother came into the room and looked at her curiously. "What? I'm thirsty."

"Kagome, I don't talk to you like this very often, and I'm glad of that fact. But you need to start watching your tone, young lady."

Once she was full from the water, she headed up to her room, to start her homework. It wasn't before long that Kagome had to use the bathroom, and once she did, she grabbed the test and headed for the bathroom. She peed on the stick and waited the recomended three minutes.

She had her back to the tub, while looking up at the sky. Once the results were clear, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked down at it. Within seconds, she couldn't see the test because of the tears that suddenly came out so quickly.

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Go away!" Kagome cried.

"Come on Sis, I have to use the bathroom."

"I said go away!"

She heard footsteps walking away from the bathroom door. She she slid to the floor slowly then curled into the fetal poision and burst into sobs.

Moments later, Kagome herd her mother knocking on the door. "Kagome?"

Kagome bolted up right and wipped her eyes. Then hid the test in it's box and then hid the box in the trash can that was sitting between the tiolet and sink. She fixed her clothes and then unlocked the door. "Yes?"

Yuki looked at her daughter suspiciously then asked, "What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing. I was useing the bathroom...you know that's what people do."

"Kagome Merodī Higurashi! Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again!"

"Sorry. I'm not feeling well and I would like to return to my room now."

Chapter five:

-_**THE MORNING OF KAGOME'S 17TH BIRTHDAY, MARCH 15, 2007**_-

The sun was brightly shining into her room as she slowly awoke. Everything seemed right with the world.

Smiling, she streched and yawned. Feeling really good, she went over to her window and opened it. She took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds, then letting it out.

"Today is the day that I tell Inuyasha!" She thought happily.

She stood up and quickly dressed.

Ever since she found out that she couldn't return to the past, every morning she's tried and has failed every time. But she felt different about this time. Beacuse it's the anniversary of the day that she first passed through the well.

She stood in front of the mirror, slowly her hands went to the small bump on her stomach. It's not noticable to any one else but her. Because it's her body and she know's it better then any one else. Not even her mother had figured it out yet.

She looked down and smiled. Thinking of the time that she, her child and Inuyasha could share. Possibly she'd stay in the feudal era forever. Then she became sad at that thought. She couldn't do that. Not to her mother, not to Souta, not to Grandpa... and not to her friends.

But really what are the lenghts that she's willing to go to be with him again?

There was a soft knock on the door. Her head snaped to look at the door, dropping her hands, she went over to the door and answered it. There, her mother was standing.

"Kagome!... You seem very...chipper this morning."

"I feel great Mama!" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around her in a big hug.

"Well, I just wanted to come and see if you were awake, and say Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Ma."

"Are you going to be home later? I mean, around two, I wanted to have some cake."

"Yep."

Watching her mother walk away, she couldn't help but feel sad while smiling. She couldn't help but feeling a bit of sadness, she didn't want to be like her mother. Not that her mother wasn't great. She just didn't want to be a single mother doing everything in her power to make sure that her child had everything that she needed.

Other then her mother, Souta, and her Grandfather, people in this day and age, people didn't see much of demons, and if they did, they don't much understand them. She didn't want to think about the curlity that her child might face. She knew that Inuyasha had it bad, but she didn't want to think about what the people today would do to her, or her child.

Shaking thoes thoughts from her mind, she grabbed the jewel and then she happily bounced down the stairs. Then ran outside to well and tried her luck. Today is supposed to be a happy day. She was going to tell Inuyasha about their child. She couldn't have such negitive thoughts clouding her mind. Not now, not ever!

Jumping in, she thought that it didn't work at first, but then she seen the blue light. Perking up, Kagome hugged herself trying to savor the moment. Once she touched ground, she closed her eyes, not able to look at that moment. She knelt at the bottom of the well for a few moments, listening to the sounds of nature outside the well. She smiled to herself thinking that she finally did it, but her smile faded quickly as she looked up and seen the darkened room the mini shrine that held the well.

She punched the side of the well. "_WHY!?_"

A few minutes later, she stomped her way off the shrine grounds and down the stairs.

-_**SENGOKU ERA, 1537, BONE EATER'S WELL**_-

Today would be the last time that before he gives up on the well, trying to see her again. He hated quiting, but it was pointless to keep trying if something didn't work. He looked down into the well, but all he seen was nothing but darkness. He jumped in. Then he saw it, the blue light that always surrounded him and Kagome when they would jump through. smirking, he wait to see the bottom of Kagome's well.

Once he touched ground, he looked up. Staring at it blanklessly. He then became very angery. "_DAMN IT!_" Jumping out of the well, he kicked the side of the well. Taking his anger out on the well, instead of the person that he wanted to most. Himself.

"You miss her that much, don't you, _Otôto_"

Inuyasha grwoled, truely angery. He drew Tetsusiaga, taking his fighting stance. "BASTARD!"

"The Inuyasha I know ould never let a mere well stop him."

Inuyasha stoped, flabbergasted. "What do you know of it?"

"Only enough that that was your only way to her."

"BASTARD! What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing. But that isn't the question you should be asking me. What you should be asking _yourself_ what would you be willing to risk to be with her again."

"What did you do to her?!"

"It's not what I did, or didn't do that is keeping her from this world."

Inuyasha charged Sesshomaru, tired of all his antics and his babbling. Seeing it comeing, Sesshomaru drew Tokijin, and blocked Inuyasha's attack, pushing them both backwaks from the force they both put into fighing each other.

"Sit here and moap all you want. But it's not going to bring her back here. At least not that way." He indicated the well.

Inuyasha backed up a little more, looking at his brother, truely dumbfounded.

Seeing the look that Inuyasha was giving him and why, her merely stated, "I now understand Father's interest in humans. And yours too, Otôto. They come into your life, make deep impacts, and then leave. But it's when they leave that you truely understand just how much they have impacted had made your life."

-_**A FEW HOURS LATER, TOKYO JAPAN, 2007, A NEAR BY PARK**_-

Kagome lay in the grass, near the edge of the pond, looking up at the sky. She reached down and touched her stomach. "Will I ever see him again? Will I be able to tell him...?"

Sensing that she was being watched, she slowly sat up, and slowly looked around, as if she were merely looking at the nature around her. Not seeing anything suspious, she laid back down. Her time spent in the Sengoku Era with Inuyasha and the others, has really put her sense on alert.

Going back to her thoughts while looking up at the trees. "_Would people of this time accept my child or shun it. No my child isn't an it._" But she wasn't sure what to call the child if she didn't know if it was a boy or girl.

Sitting up again, she hugged her knees to her chest. "Inuyasha... What are you doing right now? What's happening to you?"

-_**-EDO JAPAN, 1537, KEADE'S HUT**_-

He leaned against the wall, his head tipped back and his eyes closed. "'_**But it's when they leave that you truely understand just how much they have impacted had made your life.**_'" He thought back to the well, with his brother. "_What the hell is he talking about?!_" He asked himself.

Sharply opening his eyes and straightening up, "_**How the hell did he know anout the well?! How long?! And what else does he know?!**_"

Leaning against the wall again with a long sigh, he caught the scent, very faint, but it was still there. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent. "_Kagome...Its been three weeks...what could be happening to you?_"

-_**FLASH BACK**_-

It was the night that they'd all defeated Naraku, where Inuyasha and Kagome were alone, in a small hut somewhere off in the distance from the village. They had just built a fire and were now sitting infront of it. He was sitting cross-legged, while she had her knees pulled into her chest.

He was leaning against the wall, his head titled back with his eyes closed. His ears twiched when he heard her move, but he didn't open his eyes to see what she was doing. And then he felt her lay her head on his shoulder.

She grabbed his hand and let it fall to his thigh, still holding his hand. He rubbed his thumb against her finger, not wanting to say a word. Not wanting to brake this moment in time.

Moments later, she pulled away from him. She turned around and faced him. She got up and sat on his legs, facing him. "Kagome... wha-"

She gently touched her finger to his lips. "Don't speak." She said in a low voice. "Just watch and...feel..." She barely touched the Beads of Subjugation, turning them other on her finger tips. "You've had these on for far too long. I'm sorry, for all the times that I sat you... in my anger... I'm way to harsh for that."

She leaned toward him and gently kissed his lips. She gripped the beads in both hands and pushed herself towards him. He moaned into her mouth as he felt the heat coming from her core.

She lifted the beads off his neck and threw them on the floor some where. He pulled her closer, moaning again as he smelled her arousal.

-_**END FLASH BACK**_-

He gripped the Beads of Subjugation in his hand. "_I wish that you were here...with me..._" He thought sadly. "_Do you miss me as much as I miss you? Do...do you even remember me?_" He waited a few moments, then said, aloud, "No. That's a silly question..."

He was alone. No one remembered Kagome. It was as if she never exsisted in their lives. It was only after a few hours that everyone forgot. Everyone that is, except him... and strangly, Sesshomaru.

He grasped the beads tightly in his hand. "_I'm going to make a promise to you Kagome; as the gods are my witnesses, if I become a full demon by the time that I see you again, I will always come back to you!_" _**A/N: This means in the phyical, not the mind.**_

-_**TOKYO JAPAN, 2007**_-

"_I will always find my way back to you..._" A voice said in her mind.

"_HIS_" voice.

"Arf!"

Kagome looked down and seen a small white puppy, wagging it's tail happily. "Inu...Inuyasha..."

The puppy tilted his head to the side, as if asking "Who?"

Kagome's heart sack a little more then it was the past few weeks. All she wanted was for him to hold her in his arms. Kagome reached down and petted the puppy. After a few moments, she picked him up and hugged him to her chest. "_Inuyasha..._"

Kagome noticed that here was no colar, she held him out infront of her and asked, "OK, lil' puppy who's your owner?"

"Arf. Arf. Arf!" He barked happily.

Kagome smiled. Setting him down, she looked around, but seen no one that was looking for something, let alone, a small puppy. She started walking away, hoping that the puppy wouldn't follow. But he did. Turning around, she pointed a finger at him and said, "No. Stay."

He sat, tilting his head, looking up at her.

"Good boy." She started walking away again. The puppy started folloing again. She turned around, and said, "No. Sit," Kagome quickly looked up, "_No... it couldn't be..._" Looking around, she didn't see anything that would indicate that Inuyasha was around. Thought she could have sworn that she felt the ground shake a little.

He tilted his head to the side, he looked up at her and panted happily, thinking that this is nothing but a game.

She stated walking again, and again the puppy followed. She stopped, knelt down and picked him up. "Do you intend to follow me home, little pup?"

"Arf!" He barked happily.

Kagome luaghed and started off towards her home once again.

Awhile later, she walked into the entary way to her house, took off her shoes and put on her slippers. "I'm home!" he called once walking into the main room.

"Come into the kitchen dear," Her mother called.

Kagome let the puppy down and walked towards the kitchen. When she opened the door , the first thing she heard was, "_SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGOME!_"

She seen her whole family. Mom, Souta, Gramps, her Aunt Sakura, her American husband. Their two childern, Ginger and Yuu. Her friends, Eri, Ayumi Yuka Hojo, and two other people that she'd never seen before.

"Konnichi wa, Kagome-chan." The other American boy said, bowing.

"Eh?! K-konnichi wa..." She bowed too. Kagome didn't like this guy, she was getting a bad vibe from him. And if anything, she always trusted her instincts. Being in the Feudal Era, you had to trust your instincts no matter what.

"Kagome, let's go to your room!" Her cousin said, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her and her American friend.

Once in her room, Ginger introduced Kagome to her friend. "Kagome, this is my friend Usagi." In English, she said "Serena, this is Kagome, as you know."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Kagome said in semi broken English.

The girl smiled.

"So Kagome, whats going on with you?"

"Nothing much, school... Um... is it ok, if I go get my friends?"

"Oh Gosh! I'm sorry, they must think that I'm so rude! Yes, bring them in... And that cute boy too."

Once Kagome left, Serena said, "Ging, I feel really awkward. I don't speak Japanese."

"It's alright. I'll translate everything for you."

"Sometimes I can't trust your judgment." Serena muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Walking up the stairs, Kagome seen her mother at the top. "You guys go in, I'll be right there. I just have to talk to my mother for a moment."

"Alirght." Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka said. Hojo was with the boys, so she wasn't going to even bother.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I'm going to sleep by the well tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai." Seeing her puppy waddling towards her, she smiled and picked him up.

"Kagome, when did you get a dog?"

"I didn't... sort of. He followed me home. I'll put up posters saying that we found him and everything. But can we keep him till we find his home?"

"Alright. I''ll go shopping later for his food."

The puppy licked her face. she went into her room, closing the door behind her.

Chapter six:

-_**A WHILE LATER, OPENING PRESENTS**_-

"This next one is from..." Her mother name, "Your self?"

"Let me see, Mom." Kagome grabbed for the envolope and looked at it. She didn't recognize the hand writing. It definitely wasn't from herself. She put it on her lap and said, "Give me the next one please."

"You're not going to open it and read it?"

"No. If I know who it's from, it's about personal matters."

Sensing the pleads that her daughter was sending to her, she moved on with the presents. "Oh, it's the last one. It's from... Grandpa."

"What ever it is, give it to Bouyo. I'm going out for some air."

"Kagome! How mean!" Her grandfather cried.

Once ouside, she slowly walked over to the Goshinboku, the sacred God tree, she reached up and touched the spot on the tree, that was barely visable after nearly five hundred years, where Inuyasha had been pinned. She gently brushed her fingers over the spot as she whispered his name. A light breeze blew, as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. "_How can I tell you? What could I possibly say?_" She asked herself as she slowly stepped back, looking up at the huge tree that lumed over her. She watched as the wind blew through the leaves above head.

"Oi! _Iro-onna,_" her older cousins' friend called to her.

She paid no attention to him, trying to get her attention, in a rather rude way, in her opinion. Instead she focused her thoughts on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...where are you? What are you doing?"

"Oi, oi!"

"Stay away from me. Please."

"And if I don't?"

"Just say away from me!"

"You know, every time you tell me to stay away from you, the more I'm going to want to come closer to you."

"I said, stay way from me!" She cried, her eyes filling with tears faster then either of them could blink.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Her older cousin said to his friend.

He walked towards his friend. "Aw, come on Yuu, I'm just trying to have a little fun."

"Having fun isn't the problem, Peyton. However, for you, my cousin is off limits, at all times. And that inclued her friends too."

"Man, you're no fun at all."

"Hey Kags, how about I take you out tonight. Get you out of your funk, Aunt Yuki is worried about you."

"Maybe..."

"There is no maybe about it. You're going."

By this time, every one started coming outside to enjoy the nice wheather.

"Fine. But could everyone just leave me alone fir right now."

"Let's go Peyton."

"Fine. Whatever."

Kagome's puppy came rushing up to her side, growling at Peyton. "Stupid mutt." He mummbled as he walked away. Not long after, he let out a yulp, because the puppy had latched on to his ancle.

Peyton kicked the puppy off him, and sent the puppy flying though the air. Kagome cought him, mid-air. "HEY!"

"Teach not to bite people! Next time he tries that on me, I'll kill him!"

"Try it, and I'll have you arrested!"

"For what? Pip squeak!" He asked, standing up to her as if to show her his machoness.

"That's enough, Pey, let's go." Yuu said, grabbing onto his friend's arm.

Kagome felt the puppy squirming in her arms, wanting to go at him again. She held onto him tightly, making sure that he couldn't do it again. As much as she wanted to let him go and let him do it, she didn't want to see him get hurt.

She smiled to herself. In a way the little pup reminded her of Inuyasha's determinded and stubborn nature. She sat down again and set the puppy in her lap. She ran her fingers slowly over her name, written so neatly in pen, while puttin her puppy with the other hand, trying to calm him down.

"_This couldn't be from when I was in the Feudal Era._" She thought. "_I didn't give Shippo pens. And the only pens that I did have, I had in a secret place in my bag._"

She opened the envolope, she took the piece of paper out, and stared at the paper. "Huh?" She turned it over, there was nothing on the back. Turning it back over, she asked herself. "A treasure map?" She looked up and seen her grandfather. "Hey Gramps! I need a shovle!"

"What for?"

"Digging."

Awhile later, after following the map back to the place where she was sitting unter the Goshboku, she started digging.

"_GAH! KAGOME_! Are you insane?! That's the sacred God tree!" Her grandafather cried.

"Relax Gramps. I'm not hurting any thing." A few minutes later, she pulled out a small metal box, that was covered, in semi-wet-like mud that clung to the metal box.

She stood up and went into the house to clean off of the dirt. She ran upstairs and showered quickly, to wash off all the dirt, then ran to her room. She put on a simple white tank top, with a tanish mini sailor skirt.

She sat on her bad, with the metal box in her lap, staring down at it. "_Should I really open it?_" she asked herslf, aloud. "_Does it really need to opened?_" Her small pup came into the room, and sat at her feet, looking at her like he was exspecting her to open the box. Encouraging her, even. She smiled down at her puppy and picked him up and set him on the bed next to her.

She laughed as she noticed the puppy sniffing the odd thing that was in her lap. "Hey, I have to name you some thing... what should I call you?" He looked at her confused, as if she should already know his name.

Shaking her head and smiling, she opened the box and seen that there was nothing in the box, but a age old paper, with her name on it. "_How long has this been burried, and who burried it?_" She took the paper from the box and opened it.

'_Kagome, Ai,  
I hope that you are safe and well. I know you didn't leave in the best conditions. Hell, I don't know if there are any. But either way, I would like to apologize for that. This may not seem like something that I would do, but you have to believe me that it is all me and...from deep within my heart. This was the only way that I could think of that I couls be able to get to you.  
The other day, I made a promise, Kagome. One that I intend to keep no mater what.  
I know that you have the jewel. I'm afraid for your safty, since I can't get there, and since you can't come here, I want you to dispose of the jewel. I don't care how you do it, just do it. I know that you wanted to give it to me, but I have no use for it...Not now that I have...just somehow get rid of the jewel.  
I am going to keep this short, because my hand is starting to hurt trying to write with this small "Crayon". How do you write with these all the time?!  
Before I forget, I burried a few things around the well That belonged to my mother and father.  
Kagome, remember that I will always find a way to get back to you.  
Taisho, Inuyasha._'

The puppy nudged her hand as she finished reading. She looked down at him. "_ No... it couldn't be...Inuyasha?_" The pup tilted his head as if asking, "Who's that?" She smiled down at him again, then asked, "You want to be called Taisho?" He barked happily and wagged his tail.

Something told her to go to the well then. She stood up slowly, and made her way down the stairs. Once outside, she started running for the well.

"Kago-" Her aunt called as she rushed past her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered his name. She opened the shrine doors, and stopped suddenly, as if there was a barrier. "Inuyasha?" she called

There was no answer. Sadness rose within her. She slowly turned around and started to close the door, when she suddenly heard. "Kagome..."

She stopped mid step, and stood like that for a few seconds then slowly turnred around. "Inuyasha..." She gasped.

He smiled up at her, from where he was leaning against the side of the well. "Hey."

Tears begun to fill her eyes and threatened to fall. She feel to her knees, then sat down. Her knees faced each other and her feet pointed away from each other.

Inuyasha jumped up and quicly went over to Kagome and gripped her arms. "Kaogme? Are you OK?" He knelt in front of her, pulling her onto her knees and in a big hug.

"No. I'm just glad that I would see you again..." A tear rolled down her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha eyed her suspiously. "What's going on?"

She sniffled and managed a smile. "Nothing. I mean I'm just glad to see you since I can't get back."

She felt him wrap his arms around her. "Kagome, you can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

He held her at arms length, looked into her eyes, trying to find something, anything, that would tell him, but he found nothing. "Anything."

She sat back down, her knees facing each other and her feet pointing away from each other. She let out a deep breath. "Inuyasha..." She let out a small sigh, "I can't."

"What the hell do you mean that you _can't_?!"

"I can't tell you..."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because..." She sniffled. "I want to tell you to your face... And I don't even know if you are in my mind or really here..."

"I'm right here Kagome...Not in your mind." He lightly touched her chin, bringing it up so he could look at her in the eyes. "I'm real," He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he seen that she was crying again. "Kagome, please tell me."

"I-I..." She sharply looked up and seen him fading away. "Noo! Inuhyasha! Come back!"

"Yuki?" Sakura called to her sister. "Is Kagome OK?"

"No." Kagome's mother said. "She just misses him."

"Who?"

"_**INUYASHA**_!!!!!" Kagome's voice rang through the entire shrine, scaring a small fock of birds in a near by tree.

"Inuyasha." Yuki said sadly.

"Dog. Demon. Yuk, are you sure that Kagome should be hanging around someone like that? And who is he?"

"Just a friend... I think."

"You_think_?!"

All of a sudden, there was a bright pink light that illuminated the shrine and was brightest in the spot that Kagome was acending into the air, conscious Yuki ran over to her daughter, sheilding her eyes. Every one in the shrine stared at the light in awe. "Kagome?! Kagome, are you alright?!" Her mother asked with concern

There was no answer.

"Kagome?!"

As the light dimmed, they could see Kagome's body, floating in the air, lifeless, as she slowly descended to the ground.

Yuki took the few steps remaining, and made sure that her daughter wasn't injured in any way, as she come back down. She knelt down, so Kagome's head was in her lap. "I'll call an ambuance." She heard her sister say.

-_**A WHILE LATER, IN THE HOSPITAL**_-

Kagome gradually regain consciousness. Souta was the first to notice. "SIS!"

Her mother, aunt and grandfather looked over at Kagome, and all let out a sigh of relief. Her head was still a little foggy. "What happened?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in the bed.

"You fainted." Her mother said, worriedly. "Kagome, have you been eating?"

"Yes." After a few moments, Kagome added, "Could eveyone leave. I would like to talk to mom alone."

They all looked at her like she'd grown a third eye right before their eyes.

"Please?"

One by one, they all left the room, whereas, Yuki staied in her chair. Once the door was closed, Kagome looked down at her legs and let out a deep sigh.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Everything mom." Ksagome let out another sigh. "I can't get through the well..."

"Some how I have a feeling that's not why you asked everyone to leave."

"No. It's not..." Kagome leaned back in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I know that I won't be able to keep this from you much longer, because eventually you would notice. I didn't want you to find out this way." Pausing for a long moment, she looked over at her mother and noticed that she was getting burry.

She reached out and touched her daughter's face, wipping away the tears. "What's bothering you sweetheart?" She started stoaking her hair, smoothing it out of her face.

Kagome burried her face into the pillow, and cried. "I'm pregnant." She felt her mother's hand freeze. Kagome burried her face further into the pillow, unable to look at her mother, knowing that there would be some kind of disappointment in her expression.

"How long?" She asked, shakily, after a long moment.

Kagome looked up from the pillow and at her mother, seeing a sympathetic look. "Close to a month." Kagome mumbled into the pillow.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mhmm...but he doesn't know. And yes we were safe."

You haven't told him? Why?

"Because I haven't been able to get through the well, I told you."

"But you were talking to him a while ago, weren't you?"

"Yes. But I want to tell him face to face. I mean concidering how big the news is... I figured that it was best if I told him to his face." Kagome looked over towards the wall. "Mom? Are you disappointed in me?"

She stared at her daughter in shock for a moment, unable to say anything. Finally she said, "No, never! It might have not been the smartest thing that you have done, but it's what teenagers do. They experiment. They do stupid things. But that's all part of growing up." She leaned over and hugged her daughter. "I'll love you no matter what. And I'll always support you in the things that you do."

"Thanks mom." Kagome hugged her mother back, burring her face in her mother's shoulder.

Chapter seven:

-_**MIDNIGHT**_-

Kagome was kept over night for observation. When visiting hours were over, everyone left, except, her mother, who wanted to stay to make sure that there was nothing wrong with her daughter.

Kagome has neen asleep for hours now. Needing more rest from all the energy that she seemed to have used. She seemed to have used alot of eneregy earlier that day, more then Yuki had thougt.

A small light strated to glow over Kagome's chest. It gradually increased in brightness. Yuki shielded her eyes, wondering what was going on.

Just like earlier that day, there was a bright pink light that engulfed Kagome. Her lifeless body started to rise, the light blanket slipped off of her. At first her body was stiff as a board, then her arms dropped from her sides, her head tipped back and her back arched as if someone was trying to revive her with a cash cart. After a few long moments, Kagome's body lowered to the bed.

Yuki stood up and went to the side of the bed. She gently brushed the hair out of her face, softly whispering her name.

"Higurashi-san, what happened in here?" The doctor asked as he was coming into the room.

She stood in front of her daughter, hiding her face from the doctor. "It's nothing. I think that there is someing wrong with the lighten in here. But I know that my daugter isn't in any danger."

"Are you sure?" _**A/N: OK people, I know that a doctor would**_ never _**do this in any diristriction, but hey, it's a fan fic and I will write anything I damn well please! HAHA! That's the way of us authors!. () Any way, back to the story!...**_

"Yes, thank you doctor."

Once the doctor left, Yuki turned around and looked down at her daughter. Brushing the back side against her cheek, she asked herself, "Kagome...what happened? Did you do that? Or perhapse your child?"

-_**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE SHRINE**_-

He stumbled his way up the shrine stairs, with only the dim light from the street to guide him. He pulled out his cell phone, and called Yuu. "Dude, where are you?" Yuu whispered loudly.

"Calm down dude. Let me in." His words slured from all the alcohol that he had consumed that night.

"Where are you?" Yuu asked again, a bit impateint.

"At the bottom of the stairs."

"Alright. Just hurry."

There was a buzzing in his ear, telling him that Yuu hung up. He stumbled up half the stairs, not realizing that there was a tall figure standing at the top of the stairs. "Dude. Yuu. You scared me."

Once at the top, the figure grabbed him but the shirt and threw him against a near by tree. Taking the very few short strides towards toward him, his long slender fingers wrapped around his neck and squeezed. "Let's have a man to man talk for a minute..." a deep emotionless voice said.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want with me?" Peyton choaked out.

"Right now, I am a person that is going to remain nameless. You ever lay a hand on my pup again, or threaten to kill him, so help me, I will hunt you down and kill you myself! And you are to stand clear of Kagome! Do you understand me?"

"Who the fuck are you to tell me to stay away from a girl?! And that mutt deserved it!"

Gripping his throat tighter, digging his sharp claws into his neck, he leaned in closer. Peyton first noticed his ember eyes, then his sharp fangs and finally the purple cresent moon on his forehead. "What the fuck are you?!" Peyton choaked out.

There came a growl from deep within his belly. "Don't underestimate me, you stupid little fuck! This is my only warning. Stay away from the girl, and I won't kill you."

Struggling to breathe, he choaked out. "You couldn't kill me even if you tried. You're nothing but talk!"

He gripped a little tighter around his neck, now drawing blood. And smirked when he felt the muscles in his neck contract. "I've killed plenty of _worthless humans_ like _you_. Concider my warning. Stay away from her. If you don't, there are a few people I know that would love to kill you for hurting her._ Myself _included." He let go of him, as he threw the now gasping Peyton towards the main house.

He started walking away, but then stopped midstep, and then jumped over to Peyton who was laying on the ground. He knelt down and looked at him quivering away from him. "I'm sorry, I forgot something. This is really beneath me, but it's better then killing you here and now." He stood up, drew his foot back and landed dead square in his jaw, then he kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach. "That was for kicking my pup. I'm going to say this one last time, and if you don't listen, its you own fault for what happenes. Stay away from my pup and Kagome." Walking down the steps, he stopped again, and said, "I'm watching you _human_." Then he walked away, not saying anouther word.

"M'Lord, are you ready to leave now?" A small toad like demon asked, from the drivers seat.

He ran his fingers through his short hair, drawing a long sigh and closing his eyes for a moment. It was really starting to be a pain to have Jaken around. He was very loyal. Too loyal for Sesshomaru's pateince. A sweet scent crossed his nose. A sweet scent indeed. The scent of his wife's arousal. He looked at the young woman that was sitting in the back seat of his car. "Jaken, roll the divider window up." He said not taking his eyes off his lover.

"Yes, M'Lord."

"_Sessy-sama_, when can we go home?" His lover whined.

"And Jaken, when you take us home, go home youself. I'm going to be late into the office tomorrow..." He said before he opened the door, then sat down and closed the door.

"How is Kei?"

"Our pup is fine, my love." He said as Jaken pulled away. He kissed her forehead and then pulled her onto his lap. He smiled, "After all he is the toughest of that litter."

She giggled. "I'd say he's toughest of all the litters that I have given you."

He rested his hands on her hips and said in a deep husky voice, "I wouldn't mind starting another litter right now." He pulled her closer. He slowly closed his eyes and listened to her moan as she felt him get hard under her.

"Sessie..." She moaned. Her eyes were glazed over with passion that only added to Sesshomaru's heat.

-_**HOURS LATER, HOSPITAL**_-

Sakura came into the room quietly. "Yuk, why'd you ask me to bring a hoodie and a long skirt for Kadome?" She whispered as she closed the door.

"Please don't freak. I know this is not normal."

"Yuk, you're starting to sacre me."

"Don't be sacred, and I'm sorry." She took the wet cloth from Kagome's forehead.

"Is that...is that a tatoo?"

"No. Not exactly." She then removed the blankets to show her sister, then cover her back up when she noticed that Kagome was shivering.

"Yuk, what's going on?"

"Yesterday, when she asked everyone to leave because she wanted to talk to me, she told me...she told me that she was pregnant."

"Yuki, marks don't form like that or make her grow tails from being pregnant. Either, we're delutional, or this is one strange dream."

"I know that it seems strange, but it's the truth. But even more, she wasn't impregnated by a human."

"What do you mean. Like an alien?"

Yuki shook her head. "No. Do you remember when we were young and Dad would tell us about the well?"

"The Bone Eater's Well?"

"Mhmm. It was a year ago that Kagome fell into the well and met Inuyasha." Yuki said, her voice oozing with sadness. "They've spent alot of time together,"

"Have you met this _Inuyasha_?"

"Yes. He may seem a little cross, but really he has a good heart. I think that he has a tough time trusting people because I think that he's just misunderstood."

"So who is this Inuyasha?"

"The child's father." She said, her face showing all the sadness that she was feeling. "He's a hanyô."

"Hanyô? Yuki, is it really safe? To have a youkai in the family. Half or otherwise?"

"Kura, please. Even if he wasn't the child's father, Inuyasha is just as much part of this family as Kagome and Souta or me and you. We all adore him. Souta thinks of him as a older brother." She smiled. "He's everyone's hero."

"OK. I'm sorry. So what happened to her?"

"I'm guessing that the child did it. Maybe youkai child birth is alot harder,"

"..._Inu_..._Inu_..._yasha_..." Kagome said, before slowly opening her eyes.

"Kagome! Good morning!" Her mother said, glad that she was awake.

"First of all, ow!" Kagome said, covering her ears. "And second of all, what _reeks_?"

"What's it smell like?"

"All kinds it's hard to make out...but it really reeks."

Both of them looked at her, and then said, in unison, "I don't smell anything."

Both her mother and aunt just stared at her. "What?" Kagome shrugged it off and uncovered herself. Standing up, she streached and yawned. She felt her backside twich a little, and decided to investigate. Looking behind her, her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to scream, but they were muffled by her mother's hand. Turning back to her mother and aunt for answers, she asked, "Why do I have a TAIL?!"

"That's not all you have, go take a look."

She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Oh my god!" She reached up and touched her forehead. The mark reminder her of Kirara. It was a small black diamond shape. Then she seen the two thin purple claw-like marks. "_What happened?_" She asked herself.

A few moments later, she came out of the small bathroom and faced her mother and aunt. Her face in a controled semi-emotionless expression.

"Kagome?" Her mother called, a little concerned.

"I did it." She said simplely.

"Did what?"

"I did _this_... I used the tama... After talking to Inu...after talking to him yesterday, after he faded away from me... I took the Shikon no Tama from my pocket and wished upon it to change me... So I could see him again..."

"The Jewel of Four Souls?" Her anut asked.

"Mhmm. The past year, I'd been traving with Inuyasha and our friends, all around Feudal Japan. Gathering shards of the jewel"

"Wait. What happened to it? I thought that it was nothing but a crazy story that was passed down in the family." Sakura said.

"No." Kagome said, as she sat on the bed. "The _Shikon no Tama_ is really the real thing. It was burned with the body of the Pristess that was the only one who could purify it. It was only a year ago that it resurfaced, within my body, when a demon pulled me into the well and brought me back to Feudal Japan. Needless to say I, besides Kikyo, was the only one who could purify it."

"Kikyo? Was that her name?"

"Mhmm. I'm her reincarnation. But we're two totally different people. The only thing that we had in common... were the jewel, being mikos, and...and...loving the same man."

"Kagome, how could you know this, if she was dead. I mean it seems a bit messed up."

"I know. But it was fifty years after her death that a old sorceress brought her back to life... only using her bones and grave soil from her geave. But in order to servive, she had to have souls of the dead. But in the end, she was killed again, by the same youkai that had killed her fifty years before that. _Naraku_."

"Naraku? He sounds like an evil man. But doesn't his name mean hell?"

"It does. But you couldn't even begin to imagine what he has done. Even if I told you the stuff that I know that he did, you wouldn't believe me. But I can say, all the people that he did wrong to, got their revenge, with his death."

_GIRGLE_

Kagome looked down at her stomach. "I guess I need something to eat."

"How about you change, and I'll see to you getting released." Her mother said.

"Alright."

-_**TAISHO AND TAIYUKII INDUSTRARIES, LATER THAT DAY**_-

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Kei."

"Come in." A tall boy about sixteen or seventeen with, shoulder length sliver hair with red tips entered the office. "What do you have to report?"

"She returned earlier this morning..."

"And..."

"She smells different."

"Different. _Different_ How?"

"She...she smells like us...only somehow different."

"Different from when she last smelled?"

"Yes."

"Is it like a...stinky smell or a sweet smell, or perhapse a bitter-sweet?"

"It's like a warm stinky bitter-sweet smell."

He stared at the boy. A few moments later, he started to smirk and shook his head.

"Father?"

"Don't mention anything about her around him, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Talk about who around who?" A deep voice said, from the doorway.

"A client. Is there some thing that you needed Inuyasha?"

"No. I just stopped by to see if you wanted to go to lunch."

_**A/N: OK people. I know that this is not normal Inu/Sess behavior but it's**__**my**__**fanfic!!! crosses arms and pouts like a child And to point out some thing that my not be of interest to any one, in my fanfic, they made up about a hundred years before. And went into business with each other. [There will be more explained later on in the story.**_

"Oh well." He ploped down in a seat next to his nephew. "So what client were you talking about before I came in?"

"Seiji." Sesshomaru answered.

"Seiji? I don't know that case very well. Tell me about it."

"It's nothing really. Just following up on some leads." He entwined his fingers, and leaned his elbows on his desk. "Kei," Sesshomaru said, as if almost warning him.

"Right. Well I'll go see if mother needs anything, then I'll be going back."

"Kei," Sesshomaru called, as he was at the door. He watched as his son turned around, still a little painfully. Even though he's a demon, that kick that he recived from Peyton was a bit damaging. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, But I wanted to tear him to pieces."

"I know, maybe next time."

Once the door was closed, Inuyasha looked at his brother. "I'm missing something. What happened to Kei?"

"Nothing. He just got into a little fight with a human"

"Sesshomaru what are you having that boy do?"

"He's doing a little P.I. work for me... Don't concern yourself. He knows what he's doing."

"Maybe so, but that isn't the question. The question is can he handle it?"

"Take some time off. You work too hard and one of these days it's going to kill you."

"Work is the only thing that is keeping me sane till I can see her again. You know that."

"Inu, I'm ordering you. Take some time off! Go on a long vacation."

"I can't." He leaned back in the chair. "Come on Sess, you have to tell me about this new case."

"You really wanna work?"

"Hell yea!"

"Fine. Our offices in New York could use a little cleaning up. Why don't you start there. And hey, enjoy some sites while you're there."

"New York? Come on Sess don't we have some in Japan that need some work?"

"No. It's either New York or a long vacation."

"Fine. When do you want me to leave for New York?"

"I can have you on a plane tonight."

"Damn, you're really serious about this shit in New York. Huh?"

"I wouldn't send you if I wasn't. Now, go home and pack. Go site seeing while you're there too. I'm tired of you hangoing out in the offices all the time. I'll have some one there to make sure that you don't spend all your time in the office. So don't piss me off... find some one to screw and have fun!"

-_**HIGURASHI SHRINE, THE NEXT DAY**_-

Kagome laid on the couch, her eyes closed trying to ignore all the sounds that were going on in and around the shrine.

"Hey bitch!" Kagome heard Peyton say. She just lay there, still, trying to seem like she was sleeping, and hopefully he won't bother her. "Hey bitch!" he said louder, then hit her in her stomach with a pillow from the couch that she wasn't laying on. "Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open, just as her hand flew up and wrapped around his neck. "Hit me again and see what happens!" She said in a tone that spoke death to anyone that apposed her. She let go of him.

"I'm not scared of you! I just wanted to let you know, that talking to you friends about me was a _big_ mistake. And the next time they come near me, I can't promise that I won't hurt them."

"I never told any one about you, and besides, you're hardly worth mentioning."

He reached out and gripped her thoat and started to squeeze. "You better watch what you say, BITCH-AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Struggling a little to breathe, she use a little too much force then what was really needed, and pushed up on his elbow, breaking his arm. "Don't you ever touch me again!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

It was right then that Yuu entered the room, with only a pair of pajama pants on, rubbing his eyes. "Dude, stop fucking screaming!"

"That bitch just broke my arm!"

"You deserved it." She said while getting up. "Don't come neat me or my dog again. And if you touch either one of us again, I'll do more then just break your arm." Kagome said in a controled tone, as she walked out of the room.

"Dude, what the fuck did you do to her?"

"Your cousin is fucking nuts!"

"She wouldn't hurt anything, unless provoked. What the fuck did you do to her?"

"You gunna stand there and question me, or help me. Unless you haven't noticed, **I HAVE A BROKEN ARM**!"

He lay in a pool of sunlight near the couch while Kagome tried to take a nap. He thought back to the conversation with his father the day before.

_"She smells different."_

"Different. Different _How?"_

"She...she smells like us...only somehow different."

A few moments later, of thinking, he jerks his head up sharply and smirked to himself. Yawning, he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Now he understood what he was smelling and what his father was smirking to himself about. She was pregnant. And now he sort of understood why he didn't want to let his brother know.

Though he doesn't know the whole story, he doesn't understand why he was, more or less _baby sitting_ the young miko. But she also smelled of something that he didn't like. His dog instincts wanted to attack. He knew that she smelled like him... like a youkai... A youkai miko. Now that was a strange combonation, even for this day in age.

"_CAT! She smelled of a cat youkai._" He thought as he felt himself start to growl instinctively, because of the smell of one person. The stupid human, Peyton.

"Hey bitch!" Peyton said, talking to Kagome, who was laying on the couch, trying to ignore the fucker but he wouldn't leave her alone.

He grabbed a pillow and hit her in her stomach with it. "Hey bitch! Wake up!"

Kei, growling and unnoticed, watched as Kagome's eyes flew open and her arm shoot up and her fingers wrapped around his throat. "Hit me again and see what happens!" She said in a warning tone letting anyone that heard, not to mess with her.

Once she let him go, he coughed a few times, before saying, "I'm not scared of you! I just wanted to let you know, that talking to you friends about me was a _big_ mistake. And the next time they come near me, I can't promise that I won't hurt them."

"I never told any one about you, and besides, you're hardly worth mentioning."

He reached out and gripped her thoat and started to squeeze, just as she'd done to his, anger in his voice. "You better watch what you say, BITCH!" He the let out a painful scream as Kagome struggled to breathe. Then jabbed the heel of her hand into his elbow, bending it the other way, breaking it.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

It was then that Kagome's cousin Yuu came into the room. "Dude, stop fucking screaming!"

"That stupid bitch broke broke my arm!"

Kagome shrugged as if nothing happened. "You deserved it." She said then turned to her attacer. "Don't come neat me or my dog again. And if you touch either one of us again, I'll do more then just break your arm." Kagome said in a controled tone, as she walked out of the room.

He smiled as he watched the scene before him. Obviously his father underestimated the miko. She could definately take care of her own. But it was also so amuzing to watch the human boy quiver. Either from her threat or the pain of his broken arm. He guessed both. But her threat even more so.

Kagome started walking away, Kei quickly got up and followed her into the kitchen where she got a glass of water and started to drink.

Even though he doesn't know her that well, he was really starting to like her. Her sense of pride and loyalty was above all else. She truely is starting to become a youkai. But what he didn't understand, is that if she became a youkai, why not a inuyoukai... after all, her loyalty... but then that's hardly relivent. There was no doubt about it though, she was becoming more like him everyday.

"_If the reason that Father didn't want Uncle Inu to know was because of him being in love with her, I'm sure that once they see each other again, it's going to be on hell of a meeting... 'specially since what I hear about him not being with another woman for nearly five hundred years... God damn thats a long time to wait for someone!_"

Setting the glass down, she looked at him and smiled, she picked him up and started scratching behind his ear. He begun to pur. "_Oh yeah... I so like her!_"

"Kags?"

Kagome looked up at her cousin, and seen him standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"You OK?" Yuu asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine. But the next time he lays a finger on me, I'm going to break more then just his arm." She said, pointedly.

"What?!" He said, getting angry. "What did he do to you Kags?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I know that we don't know wach other like other cousins, but there is not person in this world that I will let mess with any person in my family and get away with it. _What did he do?_"

"Yuu. Forget it. It's done and over with. Besides, I can take care of myself." She then mentally added, "_Now that I've become a youkai._"

Looking at her, he raised an eyebrow. "When did you get a tatoo?"

"Tatoo?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh! You mean this ol' thing... _hehe_ I got it last year..."

'"Right...Ok, I'm going back to bed... I was up all night...

Chapter Eight:

-_** PLANE TO NEW YORK, FLYING OVER CALIFORNIA**_-

"_Damn you Sess. Just when things can't get worse, you send me to New York_!" Inuyasha thought grumpily. "'_Go site seeing while you're there_' he says. There's only one site that I wanna see and it's _NOT IN NEW YORK_!" Sitting up from where he was laying down, he asked, aloud. "Just what are you up to Sesshomaru?"

"Sir, may I get you anything?" The stewardess asked, leaning towards him. (Inuyasha is on Sesshomaru's private plane, in one of those recliner chairs.)

"No. No thank you." Inuyasha said flatly.

"Are you sure? I'm told I give great massages..." she said seductively, as she slow ran her finger up the inside of his thigh.

He looked down at her hand, and watched as he moved closer to him. Gripping her wrist, he looked into her eyes, his eyes cold and emotionless. "If I wanted you to touch me, I would have told you to. Now if you don't mind, I think that you can leave now. And when this plane lands in New York, you can start looking for a new job!" He threw her hand away.

She left, grumbling about obnoxious weird tatooed mutt face bastards that didn't know a thing good, even if it was standing under his nose.

He stood up and went towards the back of the plane and pushed her against the wall. "_Excuse me_! What was that?"

"Nothing, your royalness."

"I'll have you know, _Heather_ that I could have _ANY_ girl I want." He said as he pushed into her, he leaned down and lightly licked the jucture of her neck, drawing a gasp from her. She reached down to stroke him through his pants. But he grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head, against the wall.

He could smell the beginning of an arousal from her. He pushed into her again, giving her a good idea of how hard he was, she moaned in response. Smirking, he pulled away, and said, coldly, "You're just pissed because it's not you that I want." He went into the bathroom that was a few feet away and locked the door.

After finishing his business in the rest room, he went back to his seat and called his brother, not caring that it was three in the morning in Japan.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru answered, somewhat annoyed.

"Who would be calling you at this hour?" Inuyasha heard Rin ask sleepily, in the background.

"Start looking for a new flight attenedant!"

"...Oh my god...What did you do now?"

"Nothing. I just told her to start looking for a new job when the plane landed."

Sesshomaru sighed deeply, as if troubled by something. "Inuyasha...do us all a favor whilw yer in New York."

"What's that?"

"_GET LAID_!" Sesshomaru hung up.

"_Why that smug bastard!_" Inuyasha thought.

The last time he was ever with a woman was when he was with Kagome. And that was nearly five hundred years ago. It may not have been long for her, but waiting that long for someone showed true commitment. And it just made it worse during mating season when he was in heat. There was quite a few times that he just wanted to grab the next thing that moved in his path and fuck it's brains out. But alas, Inuyasha showed true will power and determination, and pulled through.

He was hoping that it was nearing Kagome's time, beacuse he didn't know how much longer he was going to last without actually secceeding.

-_**HIGURASHI SHRINE, THE NEXT DAY, EARILY AFTERNOON**_-

Sitting at the table with nothing but a cup of coffee, Sakura stared out the window. Thinking about Kagome. "_If the shrine reminds her some much of him, why not get away for a while...OH...that might not be a bad idea_!"

Standing up, she seen her sister out in the court yeard carrying two large grocery bags, she headed out to help her with them.

"Here, let me help you with that." Sakura said as she grabbed one bag from her and carried it. "I was just in the kitchen, thinking about Kagome."

"What about her?" Yuki asked as she set her bag down on the counter and started to empty it's contence.

"Well, I was thinking that since the shrine reminds her so much of Inuyasha that it might just do her some good to get away just for a while." Sakura said as she emptied her bag. "I thought that she minght want to come with us back to the US for a bit. To ease her mind off him and try to move on. Get her to focus on her future and the future of her child."

"America, huh. How long were you thinking."

"I don't know... I mean she's still in school. But judging from how much she moaps around here, it might be just what she needs."

"You're right. I know that she needs it. But I'm still not sure that she should."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes, still in her pajamas.

Yuki looked over at her daughter, then her sister. "Three months?"

"Sure, I'm sure everyone would love it."

"Kagome," Yuki said, as she left the food to her sister and sat next to Kagome at the table and said,"How would you like to visit Aunt Yuki and Uncle Foster in America?"

"But what about school?"

"I'll call them on Monday and tell them that you have gone to America for ahwile. I really think that you need this. I hate to say it, but moaping around here isn't going to bring him back."

Kagome breathed in a deep sigh and then breathed out. "I know, but it's so hard. I want to see him but I can't get to him. I don't even know if he's still alive." Kagome started to sob.

Yuki wrapped her arms around her daughter, just as Sakura sat in the chair on the other side of Kagome and hugged her too. "What does you heart tell you?"

"That he's alive."

"Then he's alive. If your heart believes that he's alive, then he is alive." Yuki said in a soft voice.

"Kagome, sweetie, I really think that you should come with us...it'll be really good for you."

"But I don't want to forget about him..." Kagome sobbed.

Both Yuki and Sakura hugged her tightly, "No one said that you had to forget about him, sweetie. We just want you to come to get your heart to give it some time to heal. Loving some one and then not being able to reach them really takes a toll on a girl's heart. I watched it happen with your mom, not able to do anything, beacuse I didn't know what to do. And I'm sure that she doesn't want to see you go through the same as she did."

"Aunt Kura, if I do come, I have to make one condition."

"What is it sweetie?"

Once the plane lands, Peyton can't come over to your house while I'm there.

"What happened between you to?"

"It's nothing, I just don't like him. And I don't want to be around him."

"Where is he any way, I haven't seen him all morning." Sakura said.

"Come to think of it, neither have I." Yuki said.

"In any case, I'll talk to Yuu, but you will come?"

"Hai."

"Alright. Well, we're leaving tomorrow evening, so, Yuk, time is everything."

"I know. Go upstairs and pack, and I'll see to getting your passport." Yuki looked over at her sister, then at Kagome. "How long would you like to stay?"

"Mom said something about three months, so how about that?"

"Alright."

-_**SESSHOMARU'S BEDROOM**_-

He awoke to the sound of ponding. Getting out of bed, very annoyed that this couldn't wait a few more hours, he put on his robe and tied it, then opened the door. Seeing his son standing there, and out of breath, he calmed a little, but not by much. "Kei?"

"Where did you send Uncle Inu?"

"New York, what's the meaning of this Kei?" Sesshomaru syarted to get very annoyed again at his son's interruption on such unimportant matter.

"Kagome is going to NewYork in a small town just outside the main city!"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

"Yeah, she's leaving tonight."

"Fuck!"

"Sessy, why are you having Kei follow her anyway?" Rin asked, as she sat up in bed, covering herself.

"Because..." Sesshomaru sat on the bed, thinking about what to do about this new problem. "_What am I going to do... He can't see her now..._"

"Sesshomaru why are you doing this? Give him the girl. It's not going to hurt anything." Rin said.

"Thank you Kei, you may leave now."

Bowing, Kei quietly shut the door.

Once the door was closed, Rin crawled over to Sesshomaru, pressing into his back, she leaned closer to him and slowly kissed his jaw bone. "Sessy, the poor boy is in pain, he hasn't been laid... in god only knows how long. Let him have his woman. It's about time he found out about her."

"No it's not Rin. I hate keeing this from him, believe me, I do. But it's not the right time."

"He's a big boy Sesshomaru!" Rin said, pulling away from him, starting to get turned off. "Give him the girl!"

"Damn it Rin! I know he's a big boy! But he doesn't need to know just yet!"

"Fine." She ploped back down on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. "Don't blame me if it comes back and bites you on the ass!"

-_**PLANE, OVER HAWAII**_-

Sakura couldn't get her on the same plane, so she bougt a second ticket, so Yuu could go with her, and so she wouldn't get lost or become scared.

Yuu looked over at her sleeping face. She looked so at peace as if everything was right with her world. But he knew better. Early on in his life he learnded to read people. And everytime he seen her at the shrine while they were there, even when she was smiling, he could see all the sadness in her eyes. It was like as if she'd lost a part of her, and was only putting up a faceaid, trying to tell the world that she was ok, when infact there was nothing ok about her.

He lightly put his hand over hers as it rested on the arms rest between their seats. It was a few moments, but she gripped his hand. "_Inuyasha_..." She whispered.

He smiled at her. Wondering who this _Inuyasha_ character was, he shrugged it off, figureing that's why his mother suggested that she come to America with them for a while.

"_Inuyasha... I have something to tell you..._" He smiled and thought that she was so cute, talking in her sleep. He was deffinaltely now curious about this Inuyasha person. Just exactly who was he, what kind of person is he towards his little cousin?

"_Noo...Inuyasha... please don't go... It's a trap! Inuyasha she only wants to try to kill you! Don't go..._" A single tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "_No... Inuyasha... help me! Get off me! ...Inuyasha..._"

Yuu, then reached up to wipe the tear away. He still wanted to know what happened between her and Peyton, but he didn't think that she was going to give up so easily. Her eyes flew open, and she begun to scream. But Yuu quickly cover her mouth. "Kagome! Calm down! It's only me!"

A stewardess came over to them and asked, "Ma'am, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry it's my fault, she was having a bad dream and I startled her from it." Yuu said.

"Ma'am?"

"It's true. I'm sorry. It's my first time on a plane."

"Alright, but please pease try keep quiet."

"Yes. I'm sorry."

The stewardess walked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that a tear exsacped and I wipped it away."

"Next time you feel the erge to do that, don't."

He laughed, "I won't."

"Good." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat.

"Kaggies, would you please tell me what happened between you and Peyton?"

She was silent for a long while, and he was afraid that she'd gone to sleep to advoid the question, when he was about to give up for the time being, she said, "It started when he kicked my dog."

"I'm sorry about that. Is he OK?" Yuu said sadly.

"Yea, he's a tough cookie."

"Well I'm glad that he's OK."

"After that, it was..." She became silent again, trying not to relieve those few horriable and terrifying minutes.

-_**FLASH BACK**_-

She was in her room and everone had gone to bed already. She was laying on her bed, getting readly to fall asleep, she looked out her window, into the sky and thought of Inuyasha. She heard her door open and close, not minding it, thinking that it was just some one checking to see if she was asleep or awake.

He cover her mouth. "Don't you dare scream!" He hissed at her. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head, against the bed. (_This was the night before she broke his arm, and the night after she'd come home from the hospital, I know that it's a little time whse, but I'm just winging this story as it goes along, that 's what always makes my stories so_ _alive_ and _amusing._) He climbed on top of her, lowering towards her, he kissed the side of her neck. She begun to kick violently, so he pinned her legs down with his own.

He led a trail of kissed from her neck up to her moth, when he removed his hand.

"Get the fuck off me!" She said, anger pouring out of her. He pressed his lips to hers to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Kissing her, he wasn't going to take any chances, he wasn't going to french her, beacuse there was no telling if she'd try to bite his tongue. He felt himself get harder.

He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to be inside her. And fill her with his seed. He used one hand and ripped her panites off, and poisioned himself at her entrance. Her tears glistening in the moonlight. Just as he was about to thrust into her, she felt his weight being lifted off her all at once and looked at the figure that was standing between her and Peyton

"Get out of here!"

"Stay right where you are! I'm not done with you, and once I finish with this bozo, I'm going to finish what I stated!"

"Get out of here Kagome!"

"H-h-how do you know my name?"

"Never mind that and get out of here!"

She quickly ran out of her room. She ran to the mini shrine that housed the Bone Eater's well and jumped in. Knowing that it wouldn't let her pass through, she still felt safe down there. She lay in the dirt, wishing that Inuyasha would come and hold her in his arms.

Before she left, she got a good look at the person that pulled Peyton off her. And there was something familiar about him. His hair was short and had red tips. But that's not what she recognized though. No what she first noticed was the purple cresent that was on his for head. "_It couldn't be Sesshomaru..._" She thought. "_No, it couldn't be. He was the self proclaimer to hate all humans, and there would be no reason for him to save me._"

A few minutes later, she heard him call her name from the top of the well.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked suspiously.

"No. My name isn't Sesshomaru."

"How is it that you know me, and how the hell did you get in my house?"

"Because... so to speak, I'm your guardian angel..."

-_**END FLASH BACK**_-

"Kagome? What did he do?"

"I don't know which is worse. The first or the second..."

"First or second what?"

"After the dog thing, he...he tried...he tried to rape me... And after that, he tried to choak me to get a point a cross..."

Kagome looked over at her cousin and seen that he was boiling red with rage. "Yuu, calm down...it's over with...just try to breath."

Visibly he calmed, but on the inside, he was still boiling with rage. Yuu knew that he was forceful with girls, but he didn't much care, after all, there wasn't much that Yuu could do for Peyton. But he never imagined that he would try to force himself on his cousin. "I'm calm. No need to worry, Kagome, everything will be fine. You'll see."

-_**NEW YORK AIRPORT, GATE D-9, A FEW HOURS LATER,**_-

Yuu walked out of the gate and seen his parents and sister and her friend waiting over my the pay phones. In a clam voice, he asked, "Where's Peyton? I need to talk to him about something."

"No, Yuu, it's fine. Just leave it be..."

"He said that he was hungry and went to get some food." Sakura said, looking from Kagome to Yuu, back to Kagome, then back to Yuu. "Yuu, what's giong on?"

"Nothing." He said, dropping his bag in front of them and walking off.

It took a while, but Yuu found him in the airport bar, drinking what looked like water. Walking up to him, he let his fist fly. "You fucking son of a bitch!" He knocked him off his chair, and fell on his broken arm. (_QA/N: He doesn't have a cast on yet, he wanted to wait to get home to go to the hospital to get the cast._)

Yuu listened to Peyton as he screamed when Yuu stopmed on his arm. "Our friendship is done!" Yuu bent down and pulled Peyton back up and punched him again. Peyton landed on his arm again and let out a painful yulp. He laid on the floor, hoping that Yuu wouldn't hit him any more.

Yuu walked up to him and drew his foot back, and aimed for his privates, Yuu kicked him as hard as he could. Slaming his foot down again on his arm, she kneled down and said. "You ever come near my cousin or _ANY_ of my family members I will hunt you down and kill you!"

Yuu sarted walking away, but stoped when he heard Peyton cough then say, "She enjoyed it, but doesn't want to admit it."

Yuu turned around as started back towards Peyton, but was stoped by two AirPort Sercurity Officers. "Sir, if you'd come with us."

"Sure, I have no problem with that, just let me beat the fuck out of that asshole!"

"No. Now." One officers said, as he stepped in front of him, while the other drew his handcuffs and put them on Yuu.

Chapter Nine:

-_**LUXUARY SUITE, GRANDVIEW HOTEL**_-

He lay on his back, looking up the the ceiling, his hands behind his head. "_Why do I feel so close to you, yet so damn far?_" He asked himself as he closed his eyes.

He pictured her, innocently, laying in the grass, two small pups and a bright clear day. There was nothing sexual about that image, yet the second that he thought of her, his pants became tighter. And right on cue, too. It seemed that sexual or not, every time he thought of her, he'd become hard for her instantly. Even when not thinking about her sexually, he still got a huge stiffy that would never quite. And that was alot of erections. He reached down and freed himself, then looked at it while it stood erect. He could blame it on the fact that he has not had a single woman surround him, since he was with Kagome. Though, he was a bit surprised with himself, he didn't think that he was going to last this long without her. But the truth of the matter was, he didn't know how much longer her could last without her. He needed to feel her under him again, he wants to see what she looks like shuttering beneath him again.

It's been four hundred and seventy years sicnce he was last with a woman. He knew that if he didn't find her soon, that he wasn't going to last to the end of the decade.

A few moments later, he felt his pants become tighter. "_Right on cue..._" He thought.

"_I'm not going to last another four hundred years like this_..."

He bugun to stroke himself. Either he had to find Kagome, or he had to find someone to help with his little situation. He grunted loudly, as he neared his release. He begun to stroken faster, wanting to get his release, knowing that he was just one the edge. Going into the bath room, he emptied his seed into the toilet. Coming back into the room, he sat in a chair, staring out the window, he begun to think and relive his entire life.

-_**ON THE CAR RIDE, BACK FROM THE AIRPORT**_-

"Yuu." His father called.

Only half aware that his father was talking to him, he said, " Yes?"

"Would you mind telling us exactly why you were _arrested by the__** AIRPORT POLICE**_?!"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Too damn bad."

Yuu looked over at Kagome. "He was defending me." Kagome answered for him.

"Defending you? What did Peyton do?"

"Mom, it doesn't matter now, it's taken care of."

Sakura turned around and looked at Kagome and Yuu. "Kagome?"

"He tried to do things..."

At that moment, she became inragded. No one knew why, except Ginger. "Dear god! I'm sorry Kagome... He didn't hurt you in any way?"

Kagome laughed, "It's more like, I hurt him... I'm the one that broke his arm. Aunt Kura, please don't tell mom. She's already worried enough about me. I don't want to add to the worry."

"Alright." She said, worriedly.

"_Great. She's going to tell mom._" Kagome thought with a heavy sigh.

"Kagome, how do you feel about the day spa tomorrow? The works, facial, manicures, pedicures, massages, etc..."

"Awesome!"

"Mom, that's not fair." Ginger said, quietly.

"How about you joining her?"

Ginger stared at her mother, shocked. "_SWEET_!!"

Everyone laughed.

"Since tomorrow is Friday, I thought that we'd spend Saturday and Sunday in the city, site seeing, and shopping."

"Cool! That sounds like fun."

Looking over at Kagome, she truely looked happy. Getting away from the shrine was a really good idea for her. What ever was there that was making her depressed, she could let go and forget now. Yuu just hoped that her time spent here would ease her pain, and help her to be more happy and alive, instead of sad and depressed.

"Hey! Maybe Monday, Kagome can come with me to school on Monday and see how people in America do things. Just for an experiment." Ginger said happily. "And she can work on her english, it'll definately help you. Being in an english speaking country and all."

"We'll see." Her mother said. She looked over at Kagome, "How are you feeling dear?"

"Fine."

"You'll let me know if you need anything?"

Kagome smiled. "Hai."

"I hope you don't mind, but your mother told me what you told her the other day."

"No. I don't have a problem with it. I just wanted to tell her myself and alone."

She smiled. "Well that's good." She turned back around and no one said a word for a while. Sakura turned back to face Kagome again, "I was just thinking, I know that you won't be going to school with Ginger, every day. And Yuu has classes durning the day, and then me and your uncle have work. How about you coming to work for me? Typing and taking messages?"

Kagome thought a moment. "OK, sure."

"OK, I'll just have you be an understudy. How's that?"

"An understudy? I thought that those were only people studying more then one role in a play?"

"It is. But what I mean is, you'll be an asistant to my asistant. But I won't have you going into the city, I'll have her do all that, since she's familar with it. You can use the money to help you for the future, or use it to go shopping." Sakura smiled at her.

Kagome smiled back. "_Well, so far this small vacation has proven to be an exciting... I just hope that her asistant will like me..._" Kagome thought.

-_**THE NEXT DAY, DAY SPA - MUD ROOM**_-

"Ah...now this is what I call pampering..." Ginger said, her asain accent clear.

"Hai." Kagome breathed.

"You know, while you're you can talk to me in english. It helps greatly when you in the surroundings of the language you're trying to learn."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't know how much it will effect me." Kagome said, trying her english.

"Not bad. Hey, we have a long breake after this, you want to head down to the local McDonalds and grab a bite?"

Kagome smiled at her cousin. "OK. But I was going to lay by the pool."

Ginger laughed, "Well I guess that that's going to have to wait."

"Yeah."

"Kagome...I don't mean to pry, But I over heard mom and Aunt Yuki talking the other night. Why'd they think that it'd be good for you to come here? To America I mean."

Kagome was silent fore a long while. Ginger seen the sadness in her eys, she watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't have to tell me right now."

"Because everything back home at the shrine and in Tokyo reminded me of him." She cried as she wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged herself. "I don't know when or if I'll ever see him again...I'm all alone...and I'm scared as hell..."

Ginger got out of her mud bath and got into Kagome's and wrapped her arms around her cousin. "You're not alone. You have me, and you have the rest of the family. And being scared is a natual way of life, you just have to learn how to let it not effect you."

"I know. But that's not why I'm scared, Ging."

"What's wrong hun?"

"I'm scared... because I don't know if I can do it all on my own..."

"Do wha... oh dear gods...you're... you're not pregnant are you?"

Sobbing, Kagome nodded her head.

"And Aunt Yuki knows?"

Kagome nodded again.

"And mom?"

Once again she nodded, she burried her face in her cousin's shoulder. "Ging, I'm so scared!"

-_**LATER THAT NIGHT, AFTER DINNER**_-

"Mom, when Kagome and I were in the mud bath, she told me everything. And since then I have been racking my brain, trying to figure out a away that I can be there for her. I want to help her... And this is what I came up with; since next year is my last year, I thought that maybe I could finish my last year in Japan. That way I can be there for her if she needs some one that understands."

"Are you truely up to it? I mean with everything that happened?"

"I can't let my fear and past control me in the future. I have to move on and deal with whatever life may through into my path."

"I'll call Yuki tomorrow and talk to her, I'm sure that she won't have a problem with that." She was silent for a long moment, then asked, "What did you name him?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Yoshihito." Ginger said sad just as sadly as her mother looked. "There has to be something about that bastard. I can't believe he tried to ...rape her...just as he did me..."

"There is nothing that we can do now... I'm sorry..."

"I just hope that here child doesn't end up like mine..."

"No! What happened was not your fault!"

"It still hurts to remember the feel of his lifeless body in my arms..."

"I know... but there was nothing that could have been done..."

"'_Stillborn_' That is one of a mother's worst fears to hear when she just gave birth." Ginger said as she stared to cry.

"I know sweetie..." Sakura wrpped her arms around her daughter and held her close. "What ever you maythink, Kagome wasn't hurt, and he isn't the father. Someone else is." She told her daughter for reasons that even she didn't understand.

-**TOKYO JAPAN, MARCH 15, 2009 - KAGOME'S 18TH BIRTHDAY**-

"Wow! you guys didn't really have to do this..." Kagome said, as she admired the decorations that her friends brought over and put up for her birthday. They'd even chiped in and bought her a small cake.

"Sure we did. And Mika enjoyed taking every thing down, didn't you, you little demon child." Eri said, playfully, not knowing that she really was a demon, not that it was really relivent in any case.

Mika looked at her, with innocent eyes, and a huge grin.

Everyone laughed.

"Kagome, could you come here for a moment. Please." Her mother called.

"Yea, just a moment."

"Let me have her." Ginger said, as she held out her hands.

Standing up, she gave Mika to Ginger, and found her mother in the kitchen standing at the counter. There was a huge vase of white with pink lilies on the counter, and her mothere seemed to be looking at something.

"What's that?"

"It came with the flowers." Her mother said, holding the small card in her hand.

Bewildered by the guesture, Kagome took the card from her mother and opened it. And started to read. _"'I have the honor of inviting you, one Higurashi Kagome-sama, to the event of the year! Hosted by the Tai family. Please join us and stay for the festivites! We hope you will come and have a great time. Please dress formally.'"_

"Wow!" Was all her mother could say.

"What the! Mom! I can't go!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because! I don't know these people!"

"Well, apparently, they know you."

"Mom."

"What?"

"Think about that last statment for a moment."

"You only get to live once. Go. Have fun and enjoy." Yuki held a piece of paper. "Oh, this fell out."

Kagome took it and read it. "Ehh! I definately can't go!"

"Why?"

"Because it start in _three HOURS_!!"

"You better hurry Kagome. Hurry! _Hurry_! **Hurry**!"

"But mom."

"No buts! You're going. Now march your little butt up those stairs and get in the shower! And don't wash your hair!"

The door bell rang.

"Go!"

"Fine. But I can't pay for any of this. I don't have the money!"

"Don't worry about it! Go!"

Yuki walked to the door and opened it. "Yes? How may I help you?" She seen a tall muscular man in a black suit and dark sunglasses.

"I'm here to escort Kagome-sama the salon and dress parlor."

"And who might you be?"

"Ito Gizo, ma'am I work for the Tai family."

"Oh. Well she's in the shower. She sould be down in a few minutes."

"Tai-sama has made oppointments for Kagome-sama. We don't have much time."

"Alright, I'm sure that she's going as fast as she can. You know, you should give more of a warning next time you do this..." She said, she turned and called, "Ginger,"

A few moments later, her head poke out into the hallway. "Hai?"

"Could you grab my purse, please. It's in on the kitchen counter." She turned back to the man. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you."

About fifteen minutes later, Kagome came back down stairs, her hair pulled back, dressed in a baby blue light sweater and a blue pleaided skirt.

The man walked into the hallway, getting ready to leave.

"Kaogme..." Her mother said, "Follow me please."

They both walked into the hallway. "Who would I meak the payment out to?" Yuki asked.

"It's paid for. And she said that there was no reason for you to pay her back. Just Kagome-sama's company would be payment enough."

"Who is _she_?" Yuki asked.

"Tai-sama."

"How exactly does she know my daughter?"

"A few mutual friends. Kagome-sama, if you'd come with me."

"Wait a damn moment," Yuki demanded, now very annoyed. "Just who the hell are you people?"

"I'm just doing was I was told. I promise that your daughter is in no danger."

"Mama!" They all heard a little girl cry in the other room. "Mama!"

Kagome went into the other room and pick the little girl up, hoisting her up on her hip. "It's OK, mommy will be back. She's just going out for a bit."

"No. No go mommy. Mommy stay." Mika cried.

"Sweetie, mommy has to go." Kagome whispered to Mika. "Nana's being mean to mommy and making her go." Every one in the room laughed.

Mika yelled, "Naaaaannnnieeeeeee!" at the same time that Ayumi asked, "Where are you going Kagome?"

"Dunno, some kind of fancy shindig."

"Kagome," Her mother called.

"I'm coming." Kagome breathed out a sigh as she bumped Mika a little higher on her hip. "Mika, do something for mommy, if you be good for Nana, I'll take you shopping for _one_ toy tomorrow."

Mika sniffled, and wipped away a tear. "Oh-tay..." Kagome smiled, kissed her forehead and set her down.

It was four-thirty when they left, they arrived at the dress parlor at quater after five, walking in, the sales repersentative took one look at Kagome and thought that she had to be in the wrong store. She walked up to her and the tall man that she was with. "Is there something I can help you find?" She then thought, "_Another store maybe?_"

"Gloria?" the man said.

"Ah. Right this way madam." The sales repersentative showed her to a back room, where the dressing rooms were. "May I ask your size?"

Kagome mummbled her size. "Eight." (_QA/N: size 8 in Japan is equivlent to size 9 in the U.S. for women._)

Leaving Kagome to undress, the woman left to find some dresses. Kagome stood in front of the full length mirror looking at herself. She poked herself in the side. "_I'm not fat. I'm at a healthy weight. Even after Mika._" Proud of herself of that fact, Kagome stook in front of the mirror and admired herself, not caring what that stupid woman thought. There was a knock on the door, Kagome opened it a crack and seen the woman holding a few dresses.

Muttering her thank yous, Kagome grabbed them and put them on the hook on the back of the door and put the first one on. She didn't like that one. I made her look too much like a lime. Hanging it back up, she took the next one off and tried it on. That one made her look like a banana, and she didn't care much for bananas. The third one is always the charm, right? WRONG! She didn't know what it reminded her of, but it was some kind of food, and one that she didn't like.

Hanging that back in it's hanger, she put it on the back of the door. Quickly put her clothes back on, she opened the door, and waited for the sales lady to come back there. "Excuse me?" Kagome called after a minute.

Moments later, the sales lady came back into the dressing rooms and looked at her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't much like the ones that you just gave me... I was wondering if I could have something in this color?" She showed the woman her "scarf".

Looking it over, memorizing the color, the woman left again to find some more dresses. About five minutes later, she retured with a few more dresses. Taking them into the dressing room with her, she quickly undressed again, and tried the first dress. Liking it, she put it back on the hanger, she tried the second. She liked that one even more. Looking at all the dresses together, she couldn't pick which one that she wanted. So, She just picked one and left the other three.

Walking up to the cash resgister, she put the dress on the counter. "What's your shoe size?"

"Twenty three." (_QA/N: size 23 in Japan is equivlent to size 6 in the U.S. for women._)

Looking at the dress that Kagome had chosen, she thought about the perfect shoe to go with it. "Can you walk in heals?" When Kagome nodded, she then asked, "When was the last time you walked in heals?"

"My cousin's graduation, a year ago. I don't see how that has any relivence."

"I does, my dear. It does."

Once Kagome had picked out her shoes and jewelary, she was finally ready to check out. Though Kagome didn't know why she had to spend so much just for one night for a few hours. Once she was back in the car that they had driven in, Ito-sama drove off again, this time going back towards the shrine. They passed the shrine, and kept going to the other side of Tokyo.

It was just after six thirty when they pulled up to the salon. Ito-sama rushed her in, they'd waisted too much time at the dress shop, he told her to quickly change into her dress, while he got what she needed to have done. The hair woman came first. She was fast and percise. She simply wet it, brushed it and curled it, she put a few pins in to hold up the sides, so it would be out of her face.

Next came the make up. Lots of foundation to cover her marks, a bit of blush, some light pink eye shadow, light pink lip gloss. And then there was the nails. Never had she seen a person work so fast on nails and not mess one up. All he did, was round them, so they would look perfectly round, then he put a coat of black nail polish on both her fingers and her toes.

Within a half hour, Kagome went from a normal teenage girl to glamor girl. She truely felt beautiful. She was told to sit in the chair and not to move. One more person had gone and brought her her shoes and jewelary in from the bags in the car, and help had helped her to put it on. And with that she was ready fot tonight. Before leaving, Kagome asked the people in the salon if any of them had perfume that she could use.

One of the girls hurried into the back and quickly returned with a bottle of something that smelled a bit like lilies and jasmine. The girl spraied it on her, while Kagome turned around in the fragrence. And with that, she left. It was nealy seven, time for the party to start!

_**Chapter Ten:**_

With only minutes left to spare to get to the party, they raced though the city, and made it just in time to just get there just when the festivities started. She listened to her heals click and clack against the marble floor, while admiring all the georgeous and elegant paintings, and a few worldly vases.

"_Wow! This place is huge_!" She thought as she looked up at the sky high ceiling and hugh oil paintins of famious people throughout Japan's history. Some she's met in the Feudal Era, when traveling with Inuyasha and company.

She followed the sound of music, laughter, chatter and the sounds of heals on the floor. Soon she came to an opening, where she seen a hugh crowd of people dancing, chatting with one another, and casusally sipping there wine or shampagne. Standing in the opening, she watched the people intercat with one another. It was like a new breed of humans to her that she didn't know or understand.

"_What am I doing here? I don't belong here_." Kagome thought. Wondering who had sent her the invation in the first place. And why. Scanning the room, she didn't see any one that she recognized.

She was about to turn around and leave without looking for who sent her the invite, when she heard a males voice say, "Mmm...you're one fine looking pussy cat tonight." She knew the voice, but she couldn't think of where she knew it from.

Turning around, she seen a young man, who seemed like he was her age, with a medium build, short silver hair with red tips, and the unmistakeable purple moon, she knew only to be Sesshomaru's mark, on his forhead. "_No...it couldn't be..._Sesshomaru?!" She gasped

He shook his head and smirked. "Think a litte more...rescent."

"More rescently..."

"The sweet smell of your fear was all over your room, that night way back when..."

Feeling a bit uneasy, she started to back away from him.

He started laughing, "No, not him. The other person that was there..."

"I didn't stick around to find out his name..."

"At the well."

-_**FLASH BACK**_-

A few minutes later, she heard him call her name from the top of the well.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked suspiously.

"No. My name isn't Sesshomaru."

"How is it that you know me, and how the hell did you get in my house?"

"Because... so to speak, I'm your guardian angel..."

"And your name is..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Inu-" Kagome quickly climbed out of the well and laid a hugh wet one on him. He pulled her away, shocked, though he continued, "-Keiji, but everyone calls me Kei."

-_**END FLASH BACK**_-

"KEI?!"

He smiled. "I'm glad that you remembered."

"Oh my god! Wait, you are real right, and not just my imagination?!"

He butst out laughing. "I'm as real as you and... your child."

She looked at him suspiciously, "How did you know about my daughter?"

He pointed to his nose.

"No freaking way." Kagome gasped. Then she became quite. "You're a youkai too?"

He let out a small chuckle. " Hai, and I'm not the only one here." Glancing up, he seen some one and then nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He turned back to Kagome, "You'll know soon enough."

A tall gracefull young woman in a maroon cocktail dress came over to her and Kei, gave her a once over and smiled. "I take it that this is the famious Higurashi Kagome. Am I correct?"

Kagome eyed her suspiciously, "Yea, who are you?"

"Rin Taiyukii."

Surprised, Kagome imedatly bowed, "I'm sorry for being rude. Please forgive me!"

Rin chuckled a little. "It's alright. Kei, you may go now. And thank you."

"You're welcome mother, I'm doing just what I was asked of." Then he muttered something about not wanting to get blamed as he walked away.

Kagome looked at the young woman, she looked just a few years older then her, but her eye told decades of stories. "Kagome," She said as she held out her arm for her to take. Kagome looked at her, not sure of what to make of the guesture. "Please, follow me." She turned and walked away.

Uneasily, Kagome followed, unsure why these people, obviously _NOT_ in her soical class, had inved her to a fancy gathering, such as this one. She also wondered who would have sent it to her.

"Tai senpai,"

"Rin, please."

"Rin, I'm sorry. But I can't help but believe that somewhere there is a catch as to why I was invited here tonight."

"You're right to believe that, and you're right, there is a catch. But it's one that I find that I know you would want to have."

"May I know what exactly the catch is?"

"You'll know in time...You'll know in time..."

Kagome let out a sigh.

Rin leaned into her and whispered, "I know what today is for you." Shrugging, Rin said, "Think of it as... a birthday present." she smiled, "By the way, happy birthday."

"Thank you..." Kagome blushed.

"Rin-san," A male voice called, they both turned and seen the man in question, he had short black hair with green eyes and a medium musuclar build. "You look lovely as usual."

"Oh, Direk, you can stop with the flattery. I see right through you."

He laughed, "But Rin-san, I can't help it my dear, not when you look this ravhing. As is this charming little number, my god, just who is this lovely one beside you?" Direk said, grinning at Kagome.

"This is Higurashi Kagome...so be gentle with her Direk."

"I'm always gental with the ladies... I'm always gentle with you..." He winked at her.

She playfully slapped his arm. She turned to Kagome and said, "I'm sorry Kagome, this is dear friend of mine, Direk."

He grabbed her hand, kissed her knuckles and said, "It's a pleasure." He smiled.

"Now Direk, remember what I said. Be gentle...He won't be too happy."

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you two are starting to make me feel more like an object then a person."

"Oh! I'm sorry hun."

"Kagome-san, would you like to dance?"

"I don't know how to dance."

"Sure you do..."

"No, really I don't."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor, and poisioned his hands in the right places, and said, "Then I'll teach you."

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but who was Rin-san talking about?"

He smiled, "My partner."

"Oh," She said, a little disapointment in her voice.

Within a short amount of time, Kagome learned to walts. She learned that Direk was a professional dance teacher and sometimes tought the stars to dance. After a while though, she had to break away. She liked him very much, but there just came a time where she needed to be alone for a few minutes.

She started towatds the balcony when a server passed her and she grabbed a flute of shampagne. (_**QA/N: The legal drinking age in Japan is 20. I know that Kagome is underage, but it's not like she's going to drink an excessive amount and go driving. Hell, she can't even drive!**_) She headed towards the balcony and leaned on the rail where it met the house.

"_Inuyasha...what would you have to say when you're human on this night and me a demon_?" Kagome thought to herself.

She tried to imagined the look he'd have or the words he might say. At first she imagined him with a "_What the fuck_" combined with a shocked expresstion, and then stunned. Then maybe a hurt expresstion, then finally she imagined him enraged. She couldn't even even begin to think of the expressions or emtions that he might have or show when she told him that he has a daughter. She let out a deep sigh. That's if she's able to.

She heard people inside laughing and having a good time. She didn't belong here. _So what was she doing here?!_ These people were obviously above her in the soical class. The only one she really knew was Kei, and even then, she really didn't know him.

She wondered who else was a youkai. Trying to make sense of what Kei had said. She took a small sip of her champagne.

A few moments later, a tall gracefull looking man, with short white hair, and a long fluffy looking scarf. But that's not the only thing that caught her attention. No. It was the purple cresent shaped mark on his forhead. Kagome nearly fell off the side of the railing from the shock. "_Oh my GOD_!_ Is that Sesshomaru_?!"

It was only then that he noticed that he wasn't alone on the balcony and turned around and confirmed her fear. Glaring at her, he narrowed his eyes.

Kagome slowly drew back.

Smiling slily, he said, "Have no fear, I intend you no harm." was all he said before stalking back inside.

He walked back into the main room as he thought. "_I'm going to ravish her_!_I know she did it. But I guess that it couldn't be helped. I guess now is as good time as any for Inuyasha. His proformance at work over the past two years has decreased drastically. And he's way too moody... Sometimes I wonder if he's starting to PMS._"

Once he found Rin, she excused them politely from the small group that she was conversating with, then he pulled her aside, and asked, "Why?"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Why did you go behined my back and bring her here?"

She leaned against the wall crossing her arms over her chest. "Because. You're his brother. And I'm tired of watching him slowly go insane not being with her. The last time that the poor guy got laid was what? Five hundred years ago? Personally if I were him and he found out that you were hiding the woman that I loved from me I would rip that tail out and stick it up your ass with that stick."

"Do you think that I like keeping that fact from my brother?"

"Yeah, other wise, why would you do it? You've done it for two years!"

"Listen you! I may have not like my brother when you and I first met back four hundred and some odd years ago, but recently we have resolved our differences andmade the relationship what it is today. And I would not have done this personally to ruin what we have. I did it beacuse I thought that it had to be done."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. We'll talk more about this later. Right now I have to find Inuyasha."

"Why? To tell him that he has to leave?"

"No. To tell him that she's here and hopefully with time, he'll forgive me."

Inuyasha was sitting at the bar in the corner of the room, shielding himself from eveyone that would find their way over. Ever since he arrived two hours before, he's had a problem with keeping the blood rushing to his southern region. The last couple of days he's only had two or three stiffies a day, compaired to a lot more, and he was greatful for that. And he figured that the ones that he was having that night were because they were making up for all the times that he would have had one. He sighed and kept his head on the bar countertop.

"Hey pal, are you going to order something or just gunna sit there all night and sigh?" the bartender asked, and bit annoyed.

"Gimme a beer." Inuyasha said grumpily, keeping his head down.

"You got ID?"

Inuyasha's head shot up then. He glared at the man, "I ordered something, so give me what I want."

"I need to see some ID pal, if you want that drink."

"Inuyasha," He heard his brother call.

"Sesshomaru, tell this stupid fucker to give me a damn fucking beer!" Inuyasha said, not taking his eyes off the bartender.

"Mokoto, give him a beer, and while you're at it, give me one too." Sesshomaru said as he sat in the seat next to Inuyasha. The bartender produced two beers and set one in front of each of them.

Inuyasha gulped half of his beer down one swig.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply, and Inuyasha could tell that he was troubled very deeply about something. "What's bothering you Sess?"

"All that I ask is that in time that you forgive me." Sessomaru took another sip of his beer.

"I have nothing to forgive you for, we resolved everything a hundred and fifty years ago."

"Yes, I am aware of that. But that's what I'm refering to..."

"Sess," He looked at his brother, "What's gonig on?"

"I've known about Kagome for the past two years."

"It's been longer then two years. Sess, are you alright? Is your mind catching up to you in your old age?" Inuyasha teased, knowing that Sesshomaru was only three hundred and some-odd years older then he was.

"No. I've known about where she was for the past two years."

Inuyasha glared at him, "What do you mean?"

"I've had Kei shadowing her for the past two years. Rin went beind my back and brought her here."

Glaring at him for a few more moments, Inuyasha got up and started walking away. Stopping, Inuyasha went back over to Sessomaru. "For the past two years you've known that I needed her, and you didn't tell me?" Inuyasha nearly yelled.

Sesshomaru just stared at his beer, confirming Inuyasha's accusations. He never seen his fist coming. After landing on the floor, Sesshomaru stood up.

"Apparently your wife has the balls in her pants, more then you do. How long were you going to keep her from me?"

He said nothing.

"You stupid fucking bastard! You're not even worth hitting again." Inuyasha said, walking away.

"Inuyasha, I am truely sorry."

"Save it Sesshomaru, beacuse I'm not excepting your apologies. I'll never forgive you, and I don't think she will either." First he'd go take care of his southern regions, then he'd go find Kagome and give her the best night of her life, so far.

Kagome had gone back inside and gave a passing server her empty wine glass and grabbed another one. She went back out to her perch on the balcony. It was peaceful out there. Hardly any one went out there, and when the did, it was only for a short time, and it was mostly couples.

It just broke her heart watching other couples. She really missed Inuyasha, she wondered when she would ever see him again. Hoping against all hope that he didn't get to hotheaded and let himself get killed. She leaned on the side of the house. It was getting late, and she didn't get what Rin ment that she'd like the catch to why she was brought here.

She hasn't seen any thing that would remotely appeal to her. Except maybe the champagne. Maybe she sould go home now. She doubted that she would find what Rin was talking about. She'd already been there for about two hours. It was definitely time for her to go home. She sighed and took a sip of her champagne.

It was then that a tall man had stalked out onto the balcony, to the other side, facing away from her. Her heart jumped up into her throat. He leaned onto the railing and somewhat looked defeated. He let out a long and pain stricken sigh.

She was about to go over to him to see if he was alright when a small puppy came running up to her and jumped on her. "Arf. Arf. Arf!" He barked happily, wagging his tail. The small puppy looked exactly like her puppy. But she knew that it couldn't be him. She started scraching behind his ears. And she laughed when she heard him whimper.

It was then that she noticed that the man had tensed and straightened up. But he still looked the other way. She also noticed that he was gripping the railing as if it were the only thing holding him there. She drew back when she heard him growl like a dog and then bark.

"Arf, arf, arf woof. Arf!" The puppy whined.

"Now Kei," the figured growled, still, without turning.

Kagome looked down at the pup in her arms and tilted her head. "_Kei? This is Kei?_"

Suddenly, he jumped out of her arms and in mid-air, he turned back into his human form.

Kagogme was truely shocked. "The puppy...my puppy... was you, Kei?"

"So that's how you did it." The figure stated.

"Yea, how else was I supposed to."

"Why Kei?"

"Why what? I dont' follow."

"Why did you do it?"

"I was doing only as I was asked."

"Kei, next time he asks you to do some thing like that, don't do it."

"Um.. hello, any one remember me, over here? I'm a bit confused about all this." Kagome said.

"Kei, leave."

"But..."

The man growled from deep within his chest.

"Aww, you're no fun Uncle Inu."

Kagome looked between the two of them. _It couldn't be... could it?_

Kei left, just as he was asked.

Turning he leaned against the railing, he smirked. "What's the matter Kagome, you look a bit shocked to see me."

She just stood there, not able to say anything much less do anything. She took in all of the changes that he's gone though the past few hundred years. His forehead bore the mark of a back crecent moon, (think of the crescent moon of the Black Moon family from Sailor Moon, and that's what it looks like.) Two claw marks (like Sesshomaru's) one on each side of is face, just above his cheeks. He's gotten muscular too. His shoulders were more broader, she could see his biceps almost bulge out of his sleeves.

She slowly walked over to him, trying to believe that this was really happening. The smell of him getting stornger with each step she took, intoxicating her more then the champagne had.

When she was in arms legnth away from him, he gripped her arms and pulled her to his chest. Only he and the Gods knew how much he really missed her. The feel of her against him, her scent surrounding him. Though, in the past two years, her scent has changed. But he liked this scent. He bent down and gently captured her mouth. When he finally pulled away, she had her eyes closed and she tongue slowly ran over her mouth, as if she were trying to savor his taste.

"Gods, Kagome, do you know how much I've missed you?" He asked, his voice low with and he could feel heat building up in his groin again.

Smiling, she slowly opened her eyes, she said, "No, but I bet that I know how much he has."

"Will you come with me? No pun intended."

"Mhmm." She really wanted this to be real and not some drunken dream that she'd really regret having in the morning.

At record speed for Inuyasha, he sped through the city, careful not to hit anything or anyone, and managed to stay under police raidar. All he could smell was the dangeriously seductive scent of her growing arousal, mixing with his own. Parking his car, he jumped out and ran to Kagome's side of the car and helped her out, then gently pushed her against the side of his car, not caring that it was still running, and or that he left his driver's door open.

Pushing into her and nuzzling her proved to be next to nearly highly intoxicating, because the next thing he knew was they were falling onto his bed, in a gasping heap. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress, and pulled it off her and threw it on the floor, looking at her still perfect hour-glass shape that it was in the first time that he had seen her naked. Way back when they had first met, and she was bathing in the river.

He wouldn't admit it to any one, but even back then he found her very attractive. Though, not in the way that Kagome would have wanted. But now, when ever some one would mention her name, which was not often, he'd would have said, "_Kikyou who?_"

He was surprised that Kagome was braless this evening, just thinking about her, while she was here, beneath him, was making him harder then he'd ever been for her. He was about to lean down and take her breast in his mouth, but he pulled away and looked down at her. Gazing into her eyes was like gazing into the ocean. "Kagome..." He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You're not...you're not seeing anyone are you?" He choaked out.

"Yes. I am." She said looking at him with both love and heat in her eyes.

Looking at her for a moment, he let out a sigh and then regreatably stood up and went over to the window, looking out at the lightened city streets and the black starless sky. His dreams of ever being with her, just shattered like glass right in front of him, with only those three words. No wonder why Sesshomaru didn't tell him about Kagome.

"Get dressed, I'll take you home."

"I'm not going to get dressed. So you either take me home like this, or let me stay here."

Mentally he kicked himself for being so stupid as to ever think that they had a future together, even as demons it seemed like they didn't have a future. He leaned his head against the window. He stiffened when he felt her press up against his back, in her semi-naked form, the scent of her aroual still clear and larger then life.

"When I said yes, to me seeing someone, I ment you."

He turned around and glared at her. "I dind't mean who are you looking at, I ment are you dating anyone."

"I know perfectly well what you ment. And I ment what I said about me seeing you. I want you Inuyasha. Forever and always. I want us to be a family. I haven't stopping thinking about you for the past two years!"

She then gasped as she realized what she'd just said. Then calmed down when she realized that he didn't know that she was talking about them and _their_ daughter being a family, he just thought she ment the two of them and any future children they might have. But then again, it's never to late to have thoughts of the future with the three of them as one happy family and possible more to come.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and burried her face in the crook of his back. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and when or how we would meet again. I've been faithful to you. I love you Inuyasha. I always have and always will."

He looked down at her arms wrapped around him. "Kagome..." He whispered. He was truely touched by her words. Really all he wanted was to be in the arms of the one that he loved for as long as they would live. "Kagome...I know that we never talked about this, and I know that it doesn't mean anything in this time. Not as a man, but as the demon blood that courses throught my vains, it's in my nature to do this, but asking you is more important to me then doing it without asking. I want to mate with you Kaogme."

She tightened her grip around his waist.

"I want to make you mine in every meaning of the word."

"Don't you think that that's moving a little too fast?" Kagome asked, knowing exactly what he ment. But she didn't want to say so, she wanted to play dumb as long as she could to hear what his true desires were.

"I dind't mean marriage. Though I'd be more then happy and willing to make you mine that way as well. What I ment was that I want to mate with you. Mark you as mine..."

"I think that you've made it clear that I am yours already." She said, refering to all the times that they had made love before the well had broke.

"I don't think that you understand exactly what I'm asking to do, Kagome."

"You can do what ever you want to me, as long as we can be together and become a family."

"You're on hundred percent sure that that you understands what this exactly means?"

"What is there to get other then you want to make me yours?"

"Demon mating is a lot different the you adverage domestic and or other non demonic animal. You see, demons my not be that many these days, but when a demon is mated, and one dies, the other demon will try to avenge it's lover's death, if the death was wrongfully placed. But you better watch out if that happens. A demon that is on the revenge path is not something to be messed with. You remember Hiten? How revenge strinken he was?"

"Yea, how could I forget those losers. One wanted to use me for hair posion and the other wanted to kill me!"

"Well, a lover's rage over a wrongful death of their lover is like a million times worse then that. They would probably go to the lengths of killing who ever did it. But in any case, as I have pointed out, Mating is a once in a lifetime thing, and once you mate you can never mate with anyone else."

"I wouldn't want to mate with anyone but you. You can do what ever you want to me, as long as we can be together and become a family." Kagome repeaded.

He turned around and faced her. "I need you Kagome... I want you... I don't want to lose you again. I want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life."

Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and couldn't help but tease him. "Is it me, or did you just propose to me?"

Thinking back on his words, he said after a moment. "I guess that you can say that, but that wasn't my intention for the words. But then it's not a real proposal." He leaned down and licked her neck, when she let out a small moan, he said, "But I'd rather do it proparly, with the works. And a actual ring." He lightly nipped at her neck.

He finished undressing her, he stood up and sarted to undress himself, but it wasn't long after that Kagome had started to help him. When she was done, she smiled and pushed him onto the bed and crawled over him. He let out a moan as the tip of his penis grazed against her heat. Her hair traveled down his chest in the wake of her kisses.

He started to growl deep in his chest as she neared her stomach and then continued downwards. When she took him into her mouth, he lost all of his self control. He bucked against her once then quickly calmed his body and just enjoyed the pleasure that she was ginving him. That was the second thing that he missed over the years while he waited for her. The pleasure that she gave him sexually and non-sexually. But the first thing that he missed was the fact that she wasn't there.

His growl deepened when she lightly gripped his balls and gently queezed, while she licked the pre-cum that had escaped. He couldn't take it any more, he pushed her onto her back and poisioned himself at her entrace, a bit roughly, pushed into her.

Gasping from the sudden frankness of Inuyasha's penitration of her, she squinted from the pain. Inuyasha seen her suffering and slowed his pace. He touched the side of her face and said, "I'm sorry Kagome."

"It's alright, it's just I didn't expect you to do that so quickly."

A few moments after he continued, she hugged his head to her chest and then slowly ran her fingers down his back. Feeling his release approaching, she leaned down and nuzzled her neck for a moment, he gave her a doggie kiss, where he planed on marking her. Whispering, he said, "Forgive me, mi amore."

Sinking his shap fangs into her neck, she pushed her head back, after a moment, she fell limply in his arms. Stopping for a moment, Inuyasha waited for her to regain her strangth back, then continued to thrust into her. Picking up his pace when he felt her release just on the edge like he was, he thrusted into her until he felt her shutter under him.

He thrusted into her a few more times, growling his release, emptying all of his seed into her, He fell onto his back next to her. She sat up and pulled the rumpled blankets at the bottom of the bed, to cover them and cuddled against his side. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist.

She lay her head on his chest, and wrpped her arm around his waist.

"Kagome, I'm sorry if that was a bit selfish, but it's been so damn long. But I promise that it will never be like that again." He said in a hushed voice.

She kissed his chest. "It's O.K." She said. She was still a bit weak, but it was more from her release then his mating mark. Though curiousity got the better of her. "Inuyasha, when was the-"

"Four hundred and seventy two years."

She slowly lifted her head and looked at him shocked, "Who?"

"I was trying to be faithful to you, Kagome. At times it seemed pointless and almost failed quite a few times...espacially during mating season."

Truely amazed at his will power, she just stared at him in shock. "Inuyasha...I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"I just can't believe you!"

He pulled her onto his chest. "Well now that I have you, that doesn't matter now does it?" His eyes quickly darted to where he'd placed his mating mark, not yet visable, but soon will appear. He reached up and touched it. "How are you feeling?"

"To be honest. A little weak."

"Don't woory, it'll pass." He smiled. "If you still had been human, you would have passed out."

She leaned on her arms, "Well I still could."

He smiled, "No. Not unless I mated you again to night. But I only need to do it once."

She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, then she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in his scent and listened to his heartbeat. After a few minutes, she got up and went into the bathroom.

"Kagome?"

She smiled, "Just using the bathroom."

A while later she came out, and noticed that he'd fallen asleep. Quietly tip toing over to her clothes and pulled out her mobile phone and went out into the hall, so she wouldn't wake Inuyasha.

"Hello?" Her mother answered, sleepily. "Higurashi residence."

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to wake you, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Kagome! Where are you?"

"Shh! you'll wake everyone up!"

"It's just that I was worried, I mean I knew where you were, but I wasn't that worried 'cause there's sercurity there, right?"

"Yea..."

"Are you still there? At the party I mean."

"No. I'm not. I'm...I'm... Mom, I've found him!"

"Who?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily, but quietly.

"Please don't do anything foolish."

Ignoring her mother's pervious statement, Kagome asked, "How's she doing?"

"She was fussy all night because she wanted her mommy. But since she's laid down, I haven't heard a peep from her." After a moment, she heard her mother sigh deeply, "Have you told him yet?"

"No. But I will when he wakes up."

"Don't wait too long Kagome."

"I know. You don't have to tell me. It doesn't matter anyway, once he comes over."

"I suggest that you tell him beforehand."

"Don't worry about it. He'll know."

"I am being serious Kagome, don't wait."

"Alright mother. Goodbye." Kagome hung up and quietly went back into the room.

She crawled back into bed and snuggled against his side. After a few moments, Inuyasha pushed her away and got up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called confused.

"It's nothing. there is some thing that I need to do before I go to the office tomorrow, so I'm goming to do it now before I forget again. Go back to sleep and I'll be back sooner then you think." He said putting on some jeans that he'd taken out of his dresser.

He went down into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Sitting at the table, he slid down in his chair.

He'd remember waking to the scent of some one recently making love. He'd shielded his eyes damning himself for dreaming of her like that again. He looked over to the spot where Kagome had laid in his dream, and touched the spot. He leaned up on his elbow and looked around, suddenly bringing himself back to reality that he'd acutally had her in his arms and in his bed that night.

He looked around the room and seen her clothes were still right where they'd fallen on the floor when he undressed her. It was then he heard her soft voice trying to be quiet so she wouldn't awake him.

"_...No, but I will, soon...when he wakes up..._" There was a short pause. "_I know. You don't have to tell me. It doesn't matter anyway, once he comes over._" There was another short pause. "_Don't worry about it._" Another pause. "_Alright mother. Goodbye._"

"She didn't lie to me, did she?" Inuyasha asked himself aloud. "No...she wouldn't... but why..."

The coffee machine beeped, and he poured himself a cup of coffee, black. He leaned against the counter, and took a small sip of the hot liquid. He kept getting anger that night, first his bother, then Kagome lying to him. It just kept piling up. What possible reason would Kagome have to hide the fact that she was seeing someone else. After he'd asked her.

Anger rising to the surface once again, he through his cup cross the room and hit the wall, shattering into tiny pieces and spilling coffee all over. He didn't care, he'd clean it later, right at that moment, he needed to go for a walk.

After about an hour and a half of comtemplating his reasoning of possiblity making the biggest mistake of his life, he grew tired again, and returned to the main hours and went into a neiboring room and laid down on the bed. The only question that was going through his mind while he was drifting off to sleep again was; "Did she actually love me, and did she really want to spend the rest of her life with him?"

From all his thinkning while walking around his estate was, he came to the conclution, No. She didn't.

She awoke a few hours later, to a cold and empty bed. At first she didn't realize where she was until she remembered the party that some woman had invited her to, then then just before she left, she'd finally been reunited with Inuyasha.

She looked over that the bed side table and read the clock. She smiled while trying to imagine a now hungry and crancky Mika. Standing up she found a robe on the back of the bathroom door and then headed down to the kitchen. The first thing that she noticed was the fresh pot of coffee, that was by this time, cold from sitting. Then it was the faint scent of Inuyasha, telling her that he hadn't been in here for a few hours.

Looking around the room, she then seen the borken cup laying on the floor and the coffee on the wall and the floor. "What happened here?" She wondered. She walked over the glass and picked it up so no one would get hurt.

The sun was faintly shining into the kitchen, giving it a beautiful hue with every surfaced that it touched. She went out to the balcony and sat in a chair and pulled her legs up to her chest. Watching the sun rise, Kagome felt at peace. After sitting out there for awhile, she stood up and walked back inside.

It was then that she noticed the broken glass on the floor and the coffee on the wall. Bending down, Kagome went to pick up the broken cup, but her finger sliped and then the scent of her blood filled her nose. She stuck her finger in her mouth and using the other hand, she carefully picked up the large pieces.

She found the firstaid supplies and bandaged her finger. After cleaning the up the mess, she leaned on the counter and looked out the window. "Inuyasha...where are you? And what made you so made that you threw a cup at the wall?" She thought to herself.

After awhile she was walking back to the room that she and Inuyasha had occupied earlier. She smelt his arousal. But the question was, where was he and ehy didn't he come back to the room that she was sleeping in.

She put her hand on the door knob but then stopped when her ears picked up on some thing a few rooms away. She found which room and could smell Inuyasha stronger then ever. Cocking her head, she asked herself, "What's he doing in there? Why didn't he come back to the room that I was in?"

Closing the door quietly, she quietly went over to the sleeping man, watching his chest rise and fall. Disrobing, she climbed into the bed and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him.

They made love once more, and then fell alseep in each others arms. About an ahour after the fell asleep, the ohine beside the bed, Kagome was sleeping on his chest. He reached over and grabbed the phone and answered grumpily. "Hello?"

"I know that you don't want to talk to me, but please just listen to what I have to say please." His brother said.

"You're god damn right I don't want to talk to you!" It was then that Kagome stood up, wrapped her self in the robe and left.

"Inu, please. I just wanted to call and tell you to stay home. Enjoy Kagome."

"I'm going into work, as planed, working and then leaving at the end of the day, then returning the next morning and repeating the same thing the day after that and after that and after that, until the day that I die or retire."

"Inuyasha. Please, I know that what I did was wrong. And I can never make up for that, but I'm trying the best that I can. Take a long vacation, take them with you. You need it."

"I'm not taking a damn vacation, I'm working on a case and I need to be here. Who do you mean by 'them'?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment then let out a deep sigh. "Talk to Kagome. Don't come in today, I will tell the sercurity to ban you."

"Who the fuck do you think you are telling me not to come into my own office?!"

"Your brother. You've worked every single day since we opened this business sevnity five years ago! Take a damn vacation! Take a year off I don't give a damn, just don't come in! Take some time off and spend it with Kagome."

"You know what, scerw you Sess. You can have the damn company. Your laywers will be hearing from mine."

"Inu, please. All I'm asking is that you take a few days off. Spend time with Kagome. Get to know her again. Just pkease don't do anything rash right now."

"Stick you head further up your ass Sesshomaru, beacuse I'm not listening to you. You watched me suffer for the last four hundred and seventy two years. I will never forgive you for that! EVER!"

"I understand, but please. Just take some time off."

"Why don't you want me to come in today? What's going on at the office?"

"It's not that I dont' want to come in because there is some thing going on here. It's more like I don't want to come in beacuse there is a few things that you need to learn. Talk to Kagome."

"Screw you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said angerly, slaming the phone down.

He walked into his room and quickly washed up and dressed. Walking into the bathroom, Inuyasha thought about the preivous night. Remembering why he'd gone into another bedroom, he slammed his fist against the door. "Damnit! How can I have been such a fool? To think that there really wasn't any one else in her life. What she did was...what she did to me was just wrong." He punched the door. "Giving me pity sex. Even before I found out, it had to be pity sex." He thought, getting angrier by the second.

A few minutes later, he walked into the kitchen and made himself a fresh cup of coffee that Kagome had just made, and sat down at the table.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"No. Everything is just grand." He took a sip of his coffee.

She plaied with the eggs on her plate. "Um..."

He narrowed his eyes on her plate, then took a sip of coffee before asking, "Did you check the date on those eggs? I haven't gone shopping in awhile."

"They're fine." She put a small mouthful in her mouth, then started to chew. After chewing a few times, she swollowed them and gagged while pushing the plate away. "Ok, maybe not so good." Rinsing down the fowl tase of the spoiled eggs with her glass of milk, she looked up at Inuyasha and noticed that he was tense. "Inuyasha, really, what's the matter?"

"No. Just work stuff. You ready? I'll take you home."

-A WEEK LATER, WALKING AROUND, WINDOW SHOPPING-

Kagome was walking down a main street in the shopping district, while Mika was playing in her stoller. Absently, Kagome pushed the stroller, while her mind drifted back to the night of her birthday. She wondered when she would see Inuyasha again

"Aunt Eri!" She heard Mika cried happily.

Kagome returned to reality and seen that Eri was walking towards them, and wasn't every far away. "Hey Eri," Kagome smiled.

"Spacing out again, I see."

"No, just thinking. What are you doing in town?"

"I was going to treat myself. But I see that Mika needs someone that isn't spacing out all the time. So why don't we hang out together?"

"Hey that's not fair." Kagome pouted.

Eri giggled. "I'm joking, but seriously, let's hang out. Where were you going?"

"No where in particular. I just thought that I could take Mika out for a while."

"Oh, well there is this really cute little coffee shop just down the street, wanna go?"

"Alright."

Heading in the direction Eri asked, "So what were you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh. I was thinking about my birthday."

"By the way, how was it?"

"WHAT?!" Kagome asked, truely shocked.

"That thing that you were invited to," Eri rised an eyebrow.

She let out a deep sigh. "It was boring, actually. For the most part. But then again, I did keep to myself most of the night."

"Oh, so did you meet anyone?"

"Alot of people. Some I haven't seen in years. And one or two that I didn't need to meet again."

"So what did you do? At the party I mean."

"Nothing. Staied on the balcony most of it. It was really beautiful and peaceful out there. I even learned how to waltz." Kagome laughed.

Eri held the door open for her to push the stoller in. "Sounds like so much fun."

Kagome looked around for a table that the stoller had easy access to, she walked over and sat down. "Nah. I'm still in the learning stage."

"Hey, speaking of dancing, are you going to the dance?"

"Dunno, It depends."

"On what?"

"DOGGIE!" Mika cried happily.

"Mika, there is no yelling here." Kagome warned. She positioned the stoller to face the table. "It depends on me getting a date."

"Who cares about dates? Go alone. That way you don't have to worry about your date getting jealous."

"That may be true, but I'd rather look like I have a life then go alone."

"But you do have a life, Mika."

"You know what I mean Eri." Kagome sighed. "Besides, there's only one person that I'd want to go with, But I don't know when I'll see hima again."

"Don't tell me it's that family guy friend that lives in Chiba."

"Family friend? Chiba? Is she talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome thought. "Gotta be."

"Well in any case, try to call him and ask him to go with you. It's coming in fast you know."

"Eri, I don't even know if I want to go." Kagome pulled out Mika's pacifier and put in her mouth, then lowered the back of the stoller so Mika could fall alseep. "I mean, it's every normal teenage girls dream, but I'm not normal. I never have been."

"But Kagome It's not just for normal people."

"I don't see what that point is to get dressed up for a few hours for one night, and then never do it again."

"I know but come on. You have to believe that we can be something were not, even if it's only for a few hours."

"And wat are we exactly?"

"High school girls that deserve some fun! Especially you. In the past two and a half years that I seen you dressed up was in the pictures that you sent from America."

Kagome looked down at Mika, who was now sleeping and brushed the hair from her face. "I have no reason to. I don't know any one of importance and I'm not rich. If anything, I'm becoming poorer. I just want to graduate high school and support my child. I don't see how a dance is going to change anything."

"No one said it would. But give yourself one night at least to forget that you a teenage mother and just be a regular teenage girl."

"But Eri, I'm not a regular teenage girl," She listened as the door opened, and a familiar scent hit her sensitive nose. She scanned the room, and over by the counter, stood a tall muscular man with white hair with black ends. "Excuse me." She said to Eri then walked over to the counter.

His look was casual, with a smiple T-shirt and a pair of jeans with sandles. He really did look good in anthing. She noticed that he tensed when she approached him. Lightly tapping his shoulder, "Hey," She said softly.

Shaking off her hand, he asked a bit coldly, "What do you want?"

Kagome drew back, looking at him, she became a bit angry. "What the hell is you problem? You've been advoiding me the past week, and now you're giving me the cold shoulder. Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You know what, you're an ass."

"Great and the world still loves me."

"Here you are, sir." the man behind the counter said, handing him his coffee.

"Damn. I really wis that I still have sit." (A/N: She took it off a week before, I forgot to mention it, sorry people, but I just wanted to let you know.) Kagome mumbled to herself.

He leaned towards her and then said, "You will never contol me again!" He started towards the door.

"What crawled up your ass and took control?" She asked so everyone could hear. He was silent as he walked through the door and turned and walked away. Kagome followed him. "Too damn bad! You've been an asshole to me since you walked into that coffee shop. I want to know what the hell I did to you to make you act that way towards me."

"You lied to me! Are you happy now?"

"I never lied to you."

"I heard the conversation that you had with your mother. Not all of it, but I heard enough."

"The conversation with my mother?" She paused to think back. "Then he knows about her, and is refusing her?" She asked herself. Then she hung her head in defeat. Letting out a deep sigh, she looked up at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "You know that really hurts, Inuyasha." She said softly.

"All I want to know is why." He lowered his voice, and then asked. "Why did you give me pitty sex?"

"Pitty sex?" She asked in a whisper. "That wasn't pitty sex."

"Oh? Then what would you call it?"

She took a step towards him, placing her hand lightly on his chest. "I would never do that. I love you."

"Save it Kagome." He said, pushing her hand away. "You chose someone else rather then wait for me."

"Wait for you? I've spent the last two and a half years waiting for you to find me. I've turned down countless potential boyfriends, all because I wanted one demon. And that's you.

"'He'll find out when he comes over anyway.' I believe that those were your exact words."

Letting out a sigh of relief, "You could have just asked me what I ment. I would have told to. Not right away, but I would have."

"Oh? So what does it mean?"

"Come in and I'll show you what I meant." She tirned around ans seen through the window that Eri wasn't in her seat and Mika's stoller was ascue. "Oh my God!" She ran into the shop and over to the table and looked around, "Maybe I'm overacting, lets check the bathroom first, then we can panic." She walked into the ladie's room and called, "Mika?"

A toilet flushed and a few moments later, Eri opens a stall door, and in her arms was Mika. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and grabbed for Mika.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. I really had to go, and it looked like you were having a heated conversation with that guy. By the way, who is he?! MEOW!" She teased while washing her hands.

"No, it's ok. I wasn't paying attention to her." She walked through the dinning area and then out the door and stopped for a moment. Inuyasha was still standing where he was when she ran back inside. She let out a sigh and then slowly walked over to him. "Inuyasha." She called.

He turned around and looked at her, then the small child in her arms.

In a small voice, Kagome said, "She'll be two in October."

Narrowing his eyes at her, he asked, "And she is?"

A tear ran down the side of her face. "Her name is Mika. And she's your daughter. Do you remeber at the well when I told you that I wanted to tell you something, but I couldn't? Well, she was what I wanted to tell you."

"So then...last week...wasn't..." He sank down onto the bench that was a few feet behind him.

"No! Never, Inuyasha," She sat next to him, still holding Mika. "I love you, I would never do that. Ever. Please, don't tell me that I have to go back to those days. I don't want to have to tell her that her daddy didn't love her."

He didn't say anything, his brain was trying to take in the fact that he was a daddy. What else had he missedin the last two years of their lives.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to her and stared at her, not really seeing her. "What have I missed What has gone on in her life that I don't know about?" He asked himself. He looked down at the sleeping child. Then he asked, "Should she be in the sun like that?"

"She's fine." She said quietly, then said, "Inuyasha, please don't make me go back to that."

"To what?"

"To before you knew. Before last week."

Inuyashastarted at her for a moment. He caught her bye surprise when he leaned over and kissed her. She bounced back quickly and started kissing him back.

A few moments later, she pulled away. "What are you going to do Inuyasha?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Yes."

He looked down at his watch. "I have to go, but I'll call you later." He programed her number into his phone and befoe he laft, he gave her another kiss, then kissed Mika on her head.

-TAISHO AND TAIYUKII INDUSTRIES-

He burst into the waiting room before heading towards Sesshomaru's office.

"Mr. Taisho,you can't just go in there!!" The assistant said, outraged at his intrution.

"Watch me!" He threw the door open and seen his brother sitting in his chair.

"Inu..."

Inuyasha walked over to him, gripped his shirt in his hand, pulled him off his chair and then punched him. "You have some fucking nerve!"

Wipping the blood from his mouth while standing, he said. "Can we talk about this later?" he motioned towards the two gentlemen sitting in chairs.

But Inuyasha didn't care if it was the Prim Minister and the Emperor, he was going to talk about this at this very moment. "Fuck no! For two years you kept both of them from me. You knew that I was suffering and you did nothing! I was angry at her because I thought that she was with someone else. But come to find out, I was mad at the wrong person. And it's your damn fault!"

"Inu, please."

"Dont'! Dont' try to act like my brother now! It's too damn late for that! Why Sesshomaru?"

"Why?"

"You kept them both from me! The love of my life and my child!"

"So, she finally told you?"

"F-fin-ally-!" Inuyasha pulled back his fist and connected it with Sesshomaru's face. "She wouldn't have had to "finally" tell me anything if you told me where she was in the first place!"

"I was trying to keep them from danger."

"That's no-" He turned around, bit his tongue and then breathed out. "That's not your place to decide! I would think that after six hundred and fourty years that I can take care of y own!"

"I know." He walked towards the door and walked into the waiting area. Inuyasha followed him. Shutting the door, Sesshomaru continued. "Being in this business as long as you havem you know exactly just how dangerous it is."

"It's still not your fucking call to keep them from me! Sesshomaru I've been suffering the last two years longer then I needed to. Why did you hide her? And don't give me this shit about how dangerous it is." He paused a moment. "You're in the same boat I am. What about Rin and your children?"

"Rin grew up in the Feudal Era. I know that she can protect herself."

"That's the samn damn point!"

"No it's not."

"Did you forget that Kagome's been to the Feudal Era numerous times? And has suffered from alot. You. Maraku. And countless others. I doubt that a few stupid humans could over power her."

"I haven't forgetten Little Brother. But what's a better way to keep the ones we love from danger then leaving them out of your life?"

Inuayasha punched Sesshomaru once more. "From now on, you're dead to me! Come near them again and I'll kill you!" And with that last note, Inuyasha left.

(AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER) 

**THE STORY THUS FAR:**  
_After taking Inuyasha back to her time, they made love and after returning to the past to defeat Naraku and Kouga, Kagome returns to her time to get a few things to celebrate their victory. But when she tries to return to the past, she can't._

_After spending a few weeks in her time, she becomes very uneasy and sick. Realizing that she could be pregnant. She breaks down and cries. On her birthday she talks to Inuyasha, via the well, for the last time. Really wanting to tell him that he was going to be a father. But for unknown reasons, she didn't._

_Two years later, Kagome gets a mysterious invitation to attend a formal party, unknown to her the real intentions of the mastermind behind everything. Meeting up with the present day Inuyasha, they reconnect and she tells him that he has a daughter._

_Before finding Kagome again, Sesshomaru tells Inuyasha his secret. That for the past two years he'd been following her and never told him. Trying to protect her and her child from danger that may have raised, being in the business that they were involved with._

EPILOUGE: 

-_**TWO YEARS LATER, MARCH 14TH, 2011, INUYASHA'S NEW APPARTMENT**_-

She sat in a chair, her knees pulled up to her chest and leaning against the back of the chair. She looked across the back year and watched as a cheerful Mika chased her daddy. It's been two years since they were reunited with each other, and within that two years a lot has happened.

Smiling as she watched Mika and Inuyasha play with one another. Looking down at her left hand she smiled a little wider. She thought back to the night when he'd proposed to her.

It was the night of her Senior Prom. She remembered as if it only happened yesterday.   
(AN: In Japan they don't have proms. They have dances. Though they have dances, they have one in their senior year; they don't call it a prom. It's just a plain ol' dance.)

Her hair was piled on top of her head, and her dress showed off her nice curves. Curves that she thought were fat. Her dress was spaghetti strap red silk with black lace covering it. Her shoes were black and laced up to her knees.

Inuyasha took her to a restaurant that was a bit on the high class of things. Where you have to make reservations a year in advance. Getting to the actual dance, Kagome seen her friends and immediately went over to them and started to gossip about who was there, who was wearing what and who was with who. Inuyasha just found the dates of Kagome's friends and started to talk amongst them.

"Oh my god Kagome! Who is he?" Ayumi wanted to know, who was wearing a blue satin dress that stopped at her knees.

"He's my boyfriend. Why? What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Well…he's…old…" Yuka said, who was wearing a yellow dress with yellow lace over the silky fabric.

"He's not old… He's only…twenty." Kagome defended. Even though she had no clue as to how old he really was. But she knows that it's more then five hundred years. "Besides, age doesn't matter guys."

"Hojo is going to be so heartbroken." Eri said. "Poor guy. Kagome, how come you never go out with Hojo any more? I mean he's only has had the hotts for you for like four years."

"Five. And I don't go out with him on dates any more 'cause he's more of a brother to me then anything."

It was then that they all went inside and found a table that they all could fit in. They talked, danced, laughed and cried, because graduation is just around the corner and they didn't want to say goodbye to each other just yet.

A while later when everyone, but Inuyasha and Kagome, was on the dance floor, Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her neck. "I have a surprise for you later." Then he kissed her neck again.

"Mmm… what is this surprise?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Fine. Be all mean and not tell me…I bet it's one its one I won't like. Humph!"

Grinning, Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Oh, I _know_ you'll _love_ it." Then he gave her cheek a small affectionate lick.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome gasped, looking around to see if anyone seen him lick her.

He just looked at her like an innocent child.

Shaking her head, she held out her hand while standing up. "Come dance with me?"

"No. Not after last time. No way."

She sat on his lap, her legs on the side, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Awe, Please? I love you."

"You're only saying that 'cause you want something from me."

"Not true!"

"Prove it."

She leaned into him and tasted his lips for a few moments, then deepened the kiss, her hand slowly sliding down his chest to his abdomen. He moaned into her mouth, and then whispered. "That's not proving that you love me."

"Says you."

He chuckled and then asked, "In any other case, would you or would you not say that you love me when you don't want anything?"

"Yes, because I really do love you. And there is nothing that can change that." She paused a moment then said, only teasing. "Unless some one more cuter and sexier comes along."

"Cuter and sexier? Like him?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to some random guy that was walking towards them.

Slowly slipping her hand down a little more. "No. You're more sexy."

But stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and said, "If your hand goes any lower then it already is, I swear to the Gods that I will take you on this table here and now."

Smirking, she asked, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both. But it's more of a promise."

"And you make good on all your promises, don't you?"

"Kagome, as much as I would _**really**_ like to do that, I don't think that this is the time or place."

"So, what's wrong with a lil' quickie?"

"Stop. Or I really am going to."

There came a big gasp of air coming from the other side of the table. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Eri asked, as she sat down and her date soon followed.

"EH!" Kagome claimed up. "Nothing!"

Inuyasha just chuckled. Then he said, "Serves you right."

"Oh shut up." Kagome slapped his arm. "Be nice."

"Nice? I'm always nice." He said with a smile.

Kagome glared at him. "Your brother."

"Ok, he's an exception. What he did to me…to us… it hurt, Kagome. You just don't know."

"I may have not waited as long as you have, but it hurt me just as much. Wondering if and when she asks about you. It hurts just thinking about it. But know I'm glad that I don't have to worry about that any more."

"You don't understand. He damaged my male pride Kagome. Telling me that I'm not good enough to care for my own family."

"Whoa. Private conversation." Eri's date said.

"But he's your brother. I can see where he's coming from. But I can also see where you're coming from. Being told that you're not good enough to do something, it does hurt. Believe me, I know. You two have always started on the wrong feet with one another. It's just like all those times back in the Warring States when he kept trying to steal Tetsuagia."

It was then that Eri and her date got up from the table and left the two alone with their intense conversation that only involved the two of them.

"But it's not his job to protect you and Mika. It's MINE. What he doesn't get is that he hurt my pride, or what I had left."

"But like everyone says. Time heals everything."

"It's going to take 'a lot' of time for me to forgive him. But I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Why?"

"Because. Over the past five hundred years or so, my pride has decreased. Gods. There was a time that I was depressed for the longest time. Wondering when I would see you again. And each year as I became more depressed, it would progress faster and faster each year. He's the man case for most of that, and I have no clue when or if I'll be able to ever really forgive him completely."

She leaned towards him and kissed the tip of his nose and looked at him then said, "You'll get over it."

"_Only time will tell._"

"Come dance with me, please."

"No. Not after last time. No way."

"Why not?"

"I'll show you why not later tonight. Just not right now."

"Why not?"

"Not unless you want to find some place where no one will find us or interrupt us."

"Interrupt, you mean like..."

"Mhmm."

She leaned her forehead on his. "How about later tonight?"

"No doubt about it babe. There will be a later tonight. But I'm talking about right now."

"I'm sure that I can find something."

Awhile later, Inuyasha was getting Kagome a drink when the announcement came for everyone to sit in their seats and to quiet down. After setting her drink in front of her, Inuyasha sat down.

"Alright people. It's the moment that you've all been waiting for." The Vice Principal's voice rang over the speakers. Holding an envelope marked, "Prom Court."

Once everyone was seated and settled down, the Vice Principal continued in his deep voice. "Here are the runners for King." After reading off the names for runners up for the King, the principal came over and read off the list for the runners up for Queen.

Continuing on, the Principal said "And for this year, you King and Queen are...Takashi Akira and Higurashi Kagome!"

Everyone at Kagome's table just stared at her, even Inuyasha. He had no idea how popular his girlfriend was. Everyone's mouth was hung open.

Kagome stood up and went over to the dance floor and had the first dance with her King, then as soon as the song was over, Inuyasha came over, and took her away from him. He lazily wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Are you getting tired of this place?"

"I love you so much. I'm glad that I found you again." Kagome mummbled.

"Kagome, you're not going to sleep on me, are you?"

"No. Just resting my eyes."

"Hey, can you stay alert for me for a few more minutes?"

"Why?"

"Because."

She looked up at him sleepily. "How come?"

"Because I want you to marry me."

Bug eyed, Kagome just stared at him. "Did you just say what I think you just did?" She asked him as she pushed away from him to look at him.

It was then that he dropped down to one knee and then pulled out a small box. "Will you, Kagome Merodi Higurashi, marry me?"

Kagome helf her hand over her mouth, speachless and it was only soon after that everyone was staring at them. She then started crying. "Oh my god." She thought. "This is the best dream ever!" She reached down and pulled him up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, mumbling, "Yes!" into his neck.

"Mommy!" Mika yelled, sounding a bit annoyed.

Kagome came back to reality and looked down at Mika who was now sitting on her lap.

"Mika, what did I tell you about yelling at me."

"But Mommy, you was sleeping."

"I wasn't sleeping sweetie, I was just thinking."

"Well daddy wants to know what you want for dinner."

"Go tell daddy to come here. He's in trouble."

"Oooohew!! Daddy! yous in trobal!" Mika cried as she went running back inside.

Kagome laughed, pulling her knees closer to her chest, because she was starting to get cold, and was getting ready to go back into the house.

Poking his head out, he asked, "What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do. Com'ere."

"Uh-oh... This can't be good." He walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Com'ere, I wanna tell you a secret."

Leaning forward, he said, "What?"

She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him closer. The in his ear, she whispered, "I love you." And then she kissed him.

"Mmm. And here I thought I was in trouble." He gave her a quick kiss.

"You are. 'Cause you havn't kissed me in a while."

He laughed, then he said, "I'm making dinner tonight, what are you hungry for?"

"Mm.. you."

"That can be arranged. But not till later tonight."

"I don't know. Why don't we take Mika to Wac's and we find a baby sitter an we go have a nice romantic dinner. We haven't had one in awhile."

"Mom hasn't seen her in awhile, why don't we ask if she'd like to take her?"

"Yea. OK. I'll call her and see if she'll watch Mika for the night."

"Mmmm..." He kissed her again. "I like the way you think."

"OK. Move it, I'm cold!"

He backed up and helped her to stand up. Then watched as she went inside. "Stop staring at my ass." Kagome shot at him, without looking over her shoulder.

"Who? I'm not watching your sexy, hypnotic ass sway from side to side, loving the way it turns up the heat."

Kagome laughed, then disappeared behind the door, shutting it on her way in.

Later, the next morning, Kagome slowly awoke, Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her. She snuggled closer to his side and lay her arm across his bare chest. The sun was shining brightly that morning. "One year." She thought silently.

"Today marks a whole bunch of different things for us. My birthday. The first time we met. Our wedding." She thought to herself.

Kissing his chest and closing her eyes, she thought back to that day when she was waiting to walk down the asile to the man that she loved with all her heart.

Like that morning, it was sunshine and birds cherping. All in all, it was a great day to start off with a new life. Her dress was beautiful. She wa standing in front of a full length mirror, with her wedding gown on, her hair beautifully pulled back and her vail just sitting on top of her head. The doors burst open, and she seen Mika rushing in.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Kagome heard her daughter cry happily. Holding out her arms, Mika ran into them as she picked her up. With her tiny little hands, Mika wiped a tear from Kagome's face. "Mommy, why you cryin'?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy sweetie. Mommy is finally marrying daddy."

"Kagome." Her mother called.

Turning around, Kagome looked at her mother and her aunt who were both standing by the door. And then she said, "Yes?"

"It's almost time."

"I know." She looked at Mika. "Go with Nana and Auntie, OK. And be a good girl."

"But Mommy, I want to stay with you."

"I know. But you can't. Go with Nana and do what she says, OK? I'll see you in a few minutes."

"But-"

"Mika. Remember what I said about not listening. No TV for a day."

"No. No. No take TV!"

"Then go with Nana and Auntie."

"Yes Mommy." Mika pouted.

Kagome, Yuki, and Sakura laughed. Sakura took Mika out of the room so Kagome and Yuki could talk.

"I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting your heart into Kagome."

"I know what my heart is getting into mom. It's been worse then this, and if this is bad, tell me. What is good supposed to feel like."

"It's not supposed to feel good. Kagome, I just don't want to see you hurt like the last time. Last time it was so bad that I ended up sending you to America with your Aunt."

"This time it's a bit different. He's staying this time. Last time he couldn't get to me, but now he can see me whenever I want or when he wants. If my heart is going to get broken, not that it will, let it. Time will fix everything. Even a broken heart. Like I told Inuyasha awhile back, time heals everything."

A few minutes later, Kagome walks down the asile to her happily ever after with the man of her dream and their childern.


End file.
